When Dealing With Spirits
by Pixie Ayanami
Summary: COMPLETE! Kurama and Hiei are sent to a university to destroy the source of a large amount of spirit enregy. What else they find will be way more than what they bargained for. Lots of HK. Last chapter and Epilogue! Don't miss it! :D
1. Kurama and Hiei's Departure

Disclaimer: Let's see. I do not own any Yu Yu Hakusho character, no matter how much I want to and try, I cannot make them mine. Believe me folks, spells, incantations, and lawyers do not work. ^^;;; Er. but I do know that I own this fanfic. This is my first YYH fanfic ever, and I reread it to make sure there are no or at least very few mistakes. I hope you enjoy it!  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
When Dealing With Spirits By Pixie Ayanami  
  
Chapter One: Kurama and Hiei's Departure  
  
Darkness. A chilling cold. What was this eerie place? Kurama stood alone in the darkness. He shivered in his pajamas. This was not the place for him. He did not like such darkness. A sliver of ice ran down his neck. He turned to see what it might be, but the thing was gone.  
  
"Over here.." a soothing yet haunting voice called for him. He turned again. No one. The coldness ate at his skin like it was something tastefully sweet. Kurama rubbed his arms trying to warm them up. Something ran through his hair.  
  
"Are you looking hard enough?" it asked, with the same spooky softness as before. He grabbed his hair and neck. This seemed familiar. Why did it? More chills. More shivers. Kurama squeezed his eyes shut. He felt like he could throw up.  
  
He looked up again. Standing a few feet in front of him was a figure. It was tall and dark, with very pale skin. What was it? Then he knew.  
  
"Hello, Kurama. Nice to see you again," it greeted him, in no less of a soft voice than before.  
  
Kurama snapped out of his dream. He was shivering in his sheets. No wonder. A thin layer of cold sweat covered his body. That dream.. He's been having it for weeks. What could it mean? Kurama pondered this has he wrapped himself in his blankets. He did not like the fact that he wouldn't dream it again tonight, but only would again tomorrow.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Suichi? Suichi dear, it's time for you to wake up." Kurama moaned and turned over in his sleep. "Please dear, your friend is waiting downstairs for you." He blinked his eyes open. The sunlight trickled down onto his face as his vision focused on his mother. It was warm. How nice.  
  
"My friend?" he asked groggily, "Oh, yes! Hiei!" Kurama stretched in his bed. He joyfully accepted the tingly feeling he was receiving. His mother patted him on the head and left the room. Today, Hiei and himself were going to the park. It was Sunday, his day off from school, and it was one of the rare times Hiei visited the Ningenkai. They made plans to spend the whole day together. And maybe, just maybe, he'd be honest with Hiei. To Kurama, Hiei was more than a best friend. But Hiei didn't know that. At least he thinks he doesn't.  
  
He crawled out of bed in his fox like ways, and slowly started getting undressed. Even though he desperately wanted to see Hiei, it was still morning, and every part of him woke up as well, cracking with every step. The pain was a slightly wonderful feeling, though. Despite an eerie dream he had, his sleep was nice, and he wished he could do more of it. But he couldn't. He decided to move a tad faster, for he did want to go and see Hiei. He slipped on the clothes he wanted to wear, brushed his hair, washed up, and started heading downstairs.  
  
Hiei met him in the kitchen. "Good morning, Hiei," Kurama greeted. "Hn," was his answer. Better luck next time. Hiei usually only talks to him when no one else is around anyway, and his mother was right there cooking her breakfast. Despite this, he must be happier than usual. He was wearing a different color pants: jeans. That's a new one. Kurama simply smiled to his friend. "Bye mom, I'm leaving now," Kurama waved goodbye to his mom, who smiled and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As they left the house, Hiei smirked to Kurama, "Hn. so your mother's better?" Kurama nodded. He didn't think Hiei approved of her that much, until he commented, "Nice lady. Are there more like that?" which totally caught Kurama off guard. Hiei didn't exactly appreciate the odd glances he was getting from Kurama. "If there were more people like that, then I might actually like this world, what's wrong with you?" Kurama snapped out of his stare. "Oh nothing." he quickly replied. Kurama wouldn't think of Hiei like that.  
  
The two hot little boys approached the park. It was extremely warm now, so much that Kurama had to roll up his sleeves. They approached the shade of a cheery blossom tree. But we all know that Hiei cannot sit under a tree. He jumped in it. Kurama felt too lazy to actually do that work. He plopped down on resting on the cool wood. Neither of them spoke for a while. Kurama was debating with himself of whether he should say anything at all. They were both alone, it's the perfect setting. This went on for five more minutes. Hiei noticed that Kurama wasn't going to say anything, so he decided to say something himself.  
  
"I got a letter today from Botan," he shortly stated. Kurama looked up in alarm. Why would he get anything from Botan? Did someone die? She is the Grim Reaper after all. The only one close to him that wouldn't be urgent to send him a letter is himself and Yukina. What was up? "It seems there's something mysterious going on."  
  
"Mysterious as in what, Hiei?" Kurama calmly asked, although he was dying to know.  
  
Hiei sighed. "As in there is a place in the Nigenkai that is illuminating with a high amount of spirit energy. It has been pinpointed at a university. They think it might be a hoard for some kind of army, and we're supposed to check it out. They can't have Yusuke do it because he's busy, nor Kuwabara because he is bound to ruin it somehow," he turned his head down to Kurama, "Are you up to the challenge?" he asked with a slight smile. Kurama frowned. He really didn't want to leave his mother again. Then again, he didn't want to seem like a wuss to Hiei.  
  
"Fine," Kurama replied, "I'll go." Hiei smiled. He knew there was contempt in the sound of his voice, but at least he was going to be with someone he at least respected on this mission.  
  
"Very well then," Hiei spoke, "We should go today. How 'bout you tell your mother about it now?"  
  
Kurama cringed. "Fine, let's go." Hiei jumped down from the tree and landed on a patch of grass not far from him. Hiei motioned for them to go, and Kurama pushed himself up and jogged over to him.  
  
A few moments of silence passed as the two boys walked. Hiei looked over at him. He knew Kurama had something to say, and felt very uncomfortable walking with him with that information. "So what were you going to say earlier?" Hiei asked.  
  
The red head jerked his view over. "Excuse me?" he asked. "You were going to say something earlier, what was it?" Hiei asked again. Kurama turned his head as he blushed. He wasn't going to say it now. It would just seem odd.  
  
"Er. I've been having weird dreams lately," Kurama responded. He couldn't lie to Hiei about not having something to say, but at least Hiei cannot read minds.  
  
"Weird? Like what?" asked Hiei, trying to seem interested. Kurama, knew this was a fake reaction, but he continued anyway. "I'm standing there in this weird darkness. Then I see him standing in front of me, telling me something. It suddenly gets cold, and then I wake up. I'm still very cold afterwards. Ever since I've been getting those dreams, I've been losing sleep," Kurama explained. Telling the dream to Hiei made him feel good.  
  
"I see. Who exactly his him?" Hiei prodded deeper, putting the same emphasis on the word as Kurama before him. Kurama winced. "Karasu." he replied very, very softly. Hiei could hear every word of it though. The two neared his house. "There's no use for you to dream about him. He's dead. He cannot come near you anymore. Now go tell your mother.. Quickly," Hiei added.  
  
Kurama walked inside his house, noticing that his mother was now doing dishes. She greeted him. "Oh, hello, dear! That was quick!" Kurama smiled. Kurama explained what was going on and what he had to do in a form that wouldn't expose his demonic roots. She was happy that he was invited that he and his friend were invited to stay at another school for a while. Of course, it happened so many times (aka him always having to go and do some sort of tournament, forcing him to have to cover it all up) that his suitcases were still out. Kurama only packed a little bit of clothes, for he had the feeling that he was going to get a uniform, some other stuff, and then it was out the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So, Hiei, where is this school you talk of?" Kurama asked as he came out the door.  
  
"It's just a little bit off of... you call it Tokyo?" he explained and asked at the same time. Kurama sweatdropped.  
  
"Yes, that's our capital city of Japan. That's a ways from us, let's take the train."  
  
"Train?" Hiei questioned. Kurama didn't answer him, but he had a feeling he'd be finding out soon enough. Kurama directed him to the train station that was a few blocks from his house. And Hiei did not like what he saw. Big, really big, car like things on tracks (Kurama previously explained to him what a car was). "Why would cars have to be on tracks? I thought they moved by themselves," he stated.  
  
"Oh, trains are different. Two tickets, please," said Kurama. The ticket both man traded two tickets for some money. "They are kind of like rooms that we sit in, and they're pulled by one car. Follow me."  
  
"Moving rooms.." Hiei wondered. This is such a weird world. The two of them got onto the red cart. Hiei took his steps more cautiously, however. He had never been on a train, and it still amazed him that rooms could move.  
  
"Let's take these seats Hiei. You can have the window seat," Kurama offered. Hiei did. He noticed that the room was not moving.  
  
"Hn. The room is not moving, Kurama," he stated obviously and a tad disappointed.  
  
"The ride didn't begin yet, Hiei." Kurama slid his suitcase in the apartment above his head. Hiei didn't have anything. He decided just to find some more clothes when they got there.  
  
A loud whistle cooed through the air. Hiei jumped up. That couldn't have been good. Kurama motioned him to sit back down, for which he did. Other odd clicking sounds could bee heard as Hiei's view suddenly moved out of sight. He stared wide eyed out the window.  
  
"Kurama-?"  
  
"Yes, Hiei?"  
  
"T-the room is moving.." Hiei explained.  
  
"I told you, that's what trains do."  
  
"But that's not right.." Hiei was freaking out. His left hand clung tightly to the chair, and his other to Kurama's shirt. Kurama made a small blush while hesitantly taking Hiei's hand off his shirt.  
  
"Don't worry, Hiei, nothing bad is going to happen, just calm down," gently Kurama said. People were starting to stare.  
  
"Kurama, I don't like this!" exclaimed Hiei as the train started moving faster. The stage coach lady came over.  
  
"Is something the matter?" she asked. Hiei glared at her.  
  
"Yes! This thing is moving!" people stared harder.  
  
Kurama didn't like this attention, "Er. Hiei."  
  
"What's wrong with you people?!" he yelled. Everyone tried to look like they were busy doing something else, and failed horribly.  
  
"Hiei..!"  
  
"Um, sir, would you like something to drink? Maybe that will calm you down."  
  
"No, but I would like to trade seats with Kurama!"  
  
"Fine, Hiei! If it will shut you up, I'll trade seats with you!" Kurama yelled. They pushed past one another into the other one's seat. Kurama leaned his head against the window as Hiei ordered the lady to go. She ran away to another car. Kurama's eye lids began to get heavy. He yawned and fell asleep.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
So how'd ya like it? I know, I know: It only explains the beginnings and stuff, and I kind of made Hiei go a little bit out of character, but, I thought he was adorable. I mean, come on, if he doesn't know what a telephone or video game is, he's certainly not gonna know what a train is! Unless they have trains in the Makai.. I wouldn't know, I've never been there! O.o And God! Spacing all the paragraphs out like that is a real major pain! X( Please review and tell me what you think! ^^ 


	2. Meeting Friends and Enemies

Disclaimer: Uh. I don own it. Neither do I own any little wandering crows. But I do own this fanfic, so. Enjoy! ^^  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
When Dealing With Spirits By Pixie Ayanami  
  
Chapter 2: Meeting Enemies and Friends  
  
"Kurama?" someone asked for him. Kurama was once again cold. What was up with this? A pair of hands appeared and grabbed his neck. An eerie shiver ran down his spine.  
  
"What-?"  
  
"You're coming closer to me, Kurama," the voice whispered into his ear. Whoever it was began stroking his hair, laughing softly. Kurama turned.  
  
"Karasu," he stated. The hands started choking him. The man laughed some more. Some one faintly called for him in the distance.  
  
"Thank you so much for remembering me," Karasu said. Kurama couldn't breathe. He started coughing. Kurama's name was called again louder. "I haven't forgot you. Ever since you killed me.." Karasu came closer, "When you meet me."  
  
"Kurama!"  
  
"I will kill you."  
  
Kurama woke up. Hiei was standing over him, shaking his shoulders. "Are you ok, Kurama!?" he asked worried. Kurama couldn't concentrate. Once again, everyone was staring at them.  
  
"Wha- what happened?" he asked. He found he had trouble breathing. Was he really choking? He rubbed his neck to make sure.  
  
"You fell asleep, and then you started shivering. I didn't really pay attention to that, but then you started coughing, and deep welts showed up on your neck. That's when I remembered the dream you told me about." Hiei actually paid attention to his dream?! He though Hiei was faking it.  
  
"I-.. We're getting closer to him.." Kurama softly stated. Hiei put his hand on Kurama's neck, inspecting the areas where the welts were. Kurama blushed.  
  
"You mean Karasu?"  
  
"... yes."  
  
Hiei took his hand away and sat back down in his seat. He glared at all the people who looked at them. Instantly everyone turned their heads. "Don't worry, Kurama. I'll protect you from that creep."  
  
Kurama blushed more. He didn't want Hiei to protect him, but then again, how often did Hiei offer? "Thank you..," said Kurama.  
  
As they neared the station, Kurama desperately tried not to think about the dream. This was no easy task, however. The two of them stepped off the train and stretched. It was now just a little bit more till they reached the school. "Which way now, Hiei?" Kurama asked. Hiei took out the letter, and unattached the map. He held it in several different ways, unsure of which way was upright, until Kurama finally snatched it away and turned it upright. He studied it for a few moments. "We go this way," Kurama pointed to the direction in which they head.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was now damned well noontime, and the tried little hungry fox couldn't really keep up anymore. "Can we rest a little, Hiei? I'm beat." Hiei turned and smirked.  
  
"Why bother? We're here." The fox stood up and looked. A tall blue tower peaked up over the horizon. Kurama ran to where Hiei stood a little ahead. The tower was actually the roof a of a white one. There were dozens of them, along with all assortments of different sized buildings, but still the same color.  
  
"That's it?" Kurama asked. He was in awe. The buildings seemed to sparkle with a mysterious energy. Hiei nodded.  
  
"Come now, just a little further, and then you can rest," Hiei explained as he walked on. Kurama's tiredness was replaced by the sense of excitement. This looked promising.  
  
On the walk over, Kurama noticed two things: no road lead to the school; there was only one way in, which was a big iron gate. That's strange. Guess everyone had to walk there. The gate wheeled open as the two of them neared it. There appeared to be nothing that would help open it, not even a person or a crank. It snapped shut behind them as they walked through.  
  
"I've been around buildings before, at least. You have to stop be so tense, Kurama," coaxed Hiei. He was right. Kurama had to calm down. They asked directions for the office. They got there, registered, were given a schedule, uniforms, and dorm rooms. Unfortunately for them, their dorm rooms are in the old wing. No one lives in the old wing, but there were no more rooms in the new one. They didn't care, really. That would just mean that no one will be able to find out why they are really there.  
  
Their dorm rooms were really in the old wing. The place was very old. While the others were newly furnished and splendid looking, this one was very creaky and dusty. Kurama even had trouble opening the door. At least the electricity worked. As Kurama thought of ways he could definitely renovate the place, Hiei jumped up the stairs. Being aware of the fact that the building was old, he wanted to make sure that he would not fall through a step while climbing. The little fire demon wandered through the floor, looking for a bedroom he could claim his own. None of the rooms had beds in them, but at least he wanted one with a great view. He chose one that overlooked the court yard at the front. Everything was in his sight. He wanted it this way so that no one came over to the building that he didn't like or know. Although if the two of them kept their distance away from everyone else, they could avoid that.  
  
Kurama excavated the house, looking for any sign of furniture or at least thing. But every room was empty. Which was extremely odd. In any case, he had to go and call his own room. He had no choice but to walk the stairs, for he could not jump as high as Hiei could. They weren't that bad; the stairs were a little creaky but that was all. His handy work could take care of that. Plants are perfect for everything. The banister was a little dusty, as well. Once again, his plants could take care of that. Some nice roses would brighten up the place as well.. Hiei might not like it, but oh well. One room really caught his eye: it viewed a rose garden. It wasn't beneath the window, but above it. The roses sat on top a tall white tower. If he wasn't rose expert, he probably wouldn't be able to tell. Perhaps he'd go see it later. Right now he had to fix the house.  
  
As Hiei stared outside the rather large window, it began to rain. Everyone who was outside started bolting for the buildings. Just like anywhere else. What was so special about this school? If there was any spirit energy, any at all, it was masked pretty well. Otherwise it looked like just another university. How boring. He continued to stare. One lonely looking person was out there. One familiar person.. The girl stopped and looked straight up at him. Her red eyes contently looked into his. Then she turned around, but looked back, daring him to follow.  
  
For which he did. He ran out of his room, jumping down the stairs again, hardly making a noise. As he got outside, the girl just finished walking to the other side of the court yard. She casually walked behind a building. Hiei made it to the other side and behind the building in a flash, but she was already gone. However, she did lead him to what looked to be a garden maze. Perfect. Just perfect.  
  
Dust flew everywhere as Kurama whipped everything down with one of his plants, actually a fern. All the windows of the house were open. Fresh air had to come into this old smelling house. He didn't even mind the rain that was coming in. However the rain brought muggy weather, which made Kurama very sweaty. He longed to be drenched in the wonderfully cool water droplets, and take a long stroll round the campus. But there was work that must be finished.. The air smelt wonderful. Like roses. That did it. He let go of his plants and ventured outside.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hiei quickly dashed his way through the maze, retracing his steps every time he met a dead end. There were a lot of dead ends. But these dead ends were not just walls. They were beautiful scenes: ponds filled with pretty little carp fish, trees with benches next to them, gardens. anything that would grab your attention from the task at hand. But this did not distract Hiei, who knew better. That familiar person. He knew her. Some how. she had red eyes, teal colored hair, light skin, and she was rather short. But she was too far away for him to tell, even though he had good mind of who she probably is.  
  
After about a half hour of running through the maze, he finally got to what appeared to be the center. It was the biggest room so far, with a large fountain in the middle with beautiful rose bushes on the edge. The girl sat near the edge of the fountain with her feet dipped in. She turned when she felt his presence. Hiei's eyes grew in amazement. "Yukina." he whispered. His guess was right.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kurama took his time walking to the rose garden. It was raining a little harder now, and soaked his white shirt through and through. His hair, too, was extremely wet, and clung to his neck and face. It must have been night time, because no lights were one in any of the buildings. Everyone must be asleep. Kurama was a little afraid to fall asleep, after experiencing the encounters he had with the dead. He rounded the tall white building that was the pedestal for the garden. There were no doors. How is he supposed to get up to the garden? He might as well try again tomorrow after his first day of classes. Maybe it wouldn't be raining.  
  
But he didn't feel like going back to the dorm. He wanted to feel the air for a while longer. He never noticed how artistic the school was. Statues of angels and people were scattered all over the place. Murals of sceneries were painted on the white walls of some of the buildings. Nothing ever modern, however. More like pastures and fields and gardens. All the pretty things that human life have taken away.  
  
More gardens. Was this place made just for him? It's like a dream come true. All the roses were a gorgeous red. All but one random white one. He wondered why that was the only white one in the bunch. Perhaps a mistake in the gardening? A hybrid? Who knows. But apparently, it was moving. It did so, keeping Kurama in awe, until it was fully bloomed. The middle started glowing, and light shot up from it, pointing in a direction of the garden on the tower. It was hard for him to make out, but he could see what it was doing: the light had struck metal, a gate, that swung open. This was probably the only way in the garden. Now to find the path..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"The gate has been opened.." Yukina mumbled to herself. She turned to Hiei's glance and gave him a wishful smile. Hiei continued to stare. The smiled frowned. "What's the matter, Hiei?" she asked while standing in her drenched school uniform. It matched her perfectly. The sea foam green skirt and collar matched her hair, and white shirt (which now is see through from being wet) matched her pale skin. He never seen her out of her kimono. But why is she here?  
  
"How'd you get here so quickly? I- I was right behind you," Hiei replied. He tried to only look at her face.  
  
She smiled once again, "There are many secrets to this school you do not yet understand. There are shorter and easier ways to get from one place to another instead of the practical method. You'll soon learn them yourself."  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"I suppose to look for my brother. I go where ever feels right," she answered. This was an answer believable. "I trust you are doing well. On some important mission or something?"  
  
Hiei only glared. He didn't want to look like a gawking idiot in front of his sister. A crow cawed in the night sky. The rain stopped. "It's getting late," Yukina suggested, "You should go back to Kurama. He. he needs you right now." The crow landed on the ground, menacingly glaring at Hiei.  
  
"Kurama's probably sleeping," he replied. "He won't-!" Kurama's dream. He totally forgot about it. He stared at the crow who was mocking him. This was a bad omen. "." turning to her, he started, "Kurama is." Yukina was gone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After careful observation, Kurama found a bridge that connect a nearby building to the tower. Actually it wasn't so near. And the building was.. Odd. There were many hallways, sets of stairs, and walkways all around, that looped in and out of other buildings. It took him about as long as Hiei did to get through the maze to reach the roof, for it was a maze all in itself. The bridge was made of wooden planks held together by sturdy rope. Kurama walked across it: it was safe enough. As long as he got to the garden.. The trouble would hopefully be worth it.  
  
He set a foot on the edge of the platform. It was totally covered in roses. Every inch of it. Never in his wildest dreams did this come to him. It was overgrown. The roses were wild. Which is ok. It'd be boring if it was a gardener's garden. Overgrown like from the Makai was much better.  
  
A crow on top of the gate and called for him. Kurama turned to see this place creature. It blended in with the dark sky, but it could be seen. It spread its wings and flew off.  
  
"Aren't crows such wonderful creatures?" a cold voice asked from behind him. He knew the voice to be Karasu's. Kurama quickly turned to see the man so he wouldn't be surprised again. But he wasn't there. A rose exploded close to him. "They live alone in the shadows, and only seem to linger when there's death," he mused.  
  
Instead of turning, knowing that Karasu would just move again, he concentrated his energy into the ground. One of the roses from the ground formed into a vine and grabbed Karasu's foot, a very lucky chance at that, for Kurama didn't know exactly where'd he be. "Good guess, my dear Kurama," he congratulated.  
  
". I killed you."  
  
"Yes you did. Quite handsomely I might add."  
  
"If I killed you then why are you standing right next to me?" Kurama anxiously asked. Karasu bent down and picked a rose.  
  
"I find I can't rest when my beloved is still alive," he smelt the rose, "So I plan to kill you and bring you back with me."  
  
The rose exploded. "You're.." Kurama took a few steps back, "You're mad!" He turned around and dashed for the gate. Coincidentally, it shut closed right before him.  
  
"The choice is yours, Kurama. Either die by my hand or jump and plummet to your death. The end will be the same either way," Karasu gestured to the edge laughing. He loved playing with his victims, especially the ones he adored. Kurama felt like a trapped mouse. What was he to do? Karasu was right either way he'd die..  
  
".."  
  
"The spill of your blood is so sweet..," he cackled. A small explosion popped on his shoulder. Kurama yelled out in pain as the clenched the gash.  
  
". I rather take my chances with the jump!" Kurama retorted as he ran for the edge. And jumped off. Karasu solemnly stood in his place, not believing Kurama just jumped for his death.  
  
Kurama hurtled toward the ground. It came closer and closer. He surely would die. That or seriously hurt most of his body. A black blur, darker than the crow, rushed for him.  
  
"Kurama!" it yelled. He could instantly tell it was Hiei. Hiei jumped, caught him, and bounced off the tower wall and safely landed on the ground. He carefully set Kurama down, making sure not to hurt his shoulder, and glanced up. All three of his eyes glared at Karasu who stood at the edge.  
  
"Bastard," he quietly muttered. Even so, Karasu could clearly hear him. He smiled back and walked off.  
  
They walked in silence for a while. The bleeding wasn't too bad, in fact it stopped when they got to the wing. But the pain resided. Hiei led him into his room where he took a random roll of bandages in his shirt out. He ordered Kurama to take his shirt off, as he went and took a blanket out of the bag Kurama had. Kurama blushed, for not only was he ordered to take his shirt off, but Hiei was going through his possessions. In any case, he did what Hiei told him too. Hiei came over and bandaged up the arm, which he was sure Kurama could do it himself, but Kurama seemed very frightened. Or maybe it was him nervous for Kurama. If it was, he hid it excellently.  
  
"Eh- we'll sleep here tonight. I'll sleep with you to make sure no one comes in and kills you, ok?" Hiei suggested. Kurama blushed regardless of how absurd the comment was. Hiei had a demented way of comforting. Kurama let this one pass, however. He nodded and looked down at his watch so Hiei couldn't see his flustered face. It was only ten o'clock.  
  
"We should get some sleep so that we'll be fresh for our schedules tomorrow."  
  
"You mean classes, not schedules, Hiei."  
  
"Er.. yeah whatever," he replied while slipping under the makeshift bed, "Good night." Kurama admirably stared down at him. If he only knew. "Good night to you, too."  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
*sweat drops* Uh. yeah. I know. Karasu acted very. odd. But this is how I imagine him to act. Er. in circumstances by himself, that is. I also made Yukina act odd. But there's a reason for that! ~_^ And I hope that the going back between Kurama and Hiei hasn't been too confusing. I try. Please review! Tell me what you think! 


	3. First Day of School

Disclaimer: *sigh* This is getting redundant! O.o I don own any characters from YYH, but I do own the two new characters, even though I don care for them anyway, I just needed to do stuff, if ya know what I mean. I also own this fanfic. Yesh. enjoy your read!  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
When Dealing With Spirits By Pixie Ayanami  
  
Chapter 3: First Day of School  
  
Surprisingly, Kurama slept with no distractions or dreams. When he woke up, Hiei was already up from his spot next to him. Quickly he got up. He didn't want to be late for his first day of school. Kurama slipped into his navy blue school uniform and hastily brushed his hair. The odd dust that lingered everywhere reached his nose causing him to sneeze, a few times in a row, actually.  
  
"Bles- shou," Hiei mocked as he waltzed into sight with one of the nutrition bars that he was, to his dismay, chomping on. He threw Kurama one.  
  
"No, Hiei, it's Bless you. Two words," he explained while opening his bar.  
  
"Who cares? Are you ready to go?" Hiei inquired. Kurama nodded and walked down the rest of the stairs with his book bag and schedule in hand. The sunlight peaked through the door window and met the two as Kurama reached in his pocket for the key. Hiei bent down and picked up what looked to be a letter that was slipped under. He opened it and started reading it. Kurama finally found the key and unlocked the door.  
  
"So what classes do you have?" he casually asked. They both set off looking for their classrooms.  
  
"I already checked last night. I have the same classes as you Kurama," he replied. Kurama looked down.  
  
"What's that you're reading?"  
  
"A letter."  
  
"No, really. As if I couldn't figure that out," Kurama sarcastically retorted. Hiei sighed.  
  
"It's a letter from some student. Here take a look at it," he harshly said thrusting the letter into Kurama's chest. He grabbed hold of it and started reading to himself.  
  
Dear New Classmates,  
  
I'm pleased to know that we have new classmates. My name is Shioko Hasegawa. I am the class representative. It is my job that you start off with a good first day. Meet me by the water fountain in front of the school building. I'll be waiting.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Shioko Hasegawa  
  
"Think we should?" Kurama asked Hiei. Hiei shrugged.  
  
"I don't like the sound of it, but if it's an enemy I wouldn't exactly think it'd be that forward. We're nearing the building, we might as well," was his reply.  
  
The two came across a girl that was short (however taller than Hiei) with equally short brown hair, and big green eyes. She was wearing the same school uniform that Yukina wore.  
  
"Hi! I'm Shioko Hasegawa! You must be the new students, nice to meet you!" she greeted excitedly.  
  
"Nice to meet you, too. I'm Kurama and this is Hiei."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Erm.. He's happy to see you, as well," Kurama quickly said. She giggled and beckoned them too come with her. The walked inside the building and tried to make her way through a rather large gathering of people. They were all cheering and were watching some sort of fight going on in the middle of the lobby.  
  
"What's going on here, Miss Shioko?" Kurama yelled. She blushed at the term "Miss" but promptly turned around to face them.  
  
"A fighting match is occurring. Our schools tried very hard to come up with a way so that there will be no fighting during school, so they came up with this large competition. Do you guys want to participate? It's still early in the season, we can still let you in." Kurama shook his head, but Hiei gladly nodded it. If he was going to be here, he might as well do some ass whooping, too. "Great! I'll tell our teacher that. He's in charge of it all." She explained as they climbed a row of stairs.  
  
Hiei hesitated to see the rest of the fight. The two competitors were using swords and martial arts to fight each other. One was pink and the other was blue. The pink one smashed its foot down hard over the opponent, causing it to fall into submission. The crowd cheered hard as the pink one raised its head: it was a girl with very short blonde hair and bright pink eyes. She looked up and waved to the crowd. Her name was being cheered, "AMI! AMI! AMI! AMI!" "Ami Kido is the winner!" the referee said as he held up her arm. Hiei smirked and walked away. These ningens won't know what hit them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So the day came and the day went. Hiei was surprised that he did not see Yukina all day. He hasn't seen her since early last night. He felt that he should go look for her. He wanted more answers, because his Yukina was never so... mysterious. She was always open and everyone of her friends knew what she was thinking. This Yukina, however... As for Kurama, he worried the whole day about seeing Karasu again. He continuously pushed him out of his mind, but Karasu kept coming back. Once or twice he was told by Hiei to stop badgering about it. But Kurama couldn't. Shioko noticed it, too, but she didn't say anything. She still had to walk them home just to make sure they got around all right.  
  
"So how was your day?" she asked the two. Kurama smiled.  
  
"It was fine, thank you."  
  
"I'm just glad that there's no homework," Hiei responded. He was looking forward to his first fight. The teacher explained to him that he can fight anyone who is participating only once at any given time. They just need two people to watch it.  
  
Some one was running up to them calling hiei's name. The group turned around and saw a man with purple hair running up to them. He stopped in front of them, and ran his hand through his hair. He was about Kurama's height, maybe a little taller. In any case, the man was surely not in their grade.  
  
"Are you Hiei Jaganshi?" he asked. Hiei nodded. The man grinned. "Good. I'm Kanjiro Otomo, and you will be my opponent!"  
  
"Hmp. First day and I already have a bully," Hiei remarked sarcastically. This idiot ningen didn't know what he was getting himself into. "I accept. We'll fight right now." Hiei explained taking off his school jacket revealing a dark blue tank top beneath it. Kanjiro whipped out his sword.  
  
"Don't you have a weapon? I don't like to fight unarmed opponents."  
  
"Yes I do," Hiei smirked, "But it's not something that should be wasted on you. In fact, I could probably beat you with one hand behind my back," he demonstrated, "Probably both of them."  
  
"Quite full of yourself, aren't you!?" Kanjiro exclaimed while getting into a fighting stance. Hiei placed his other arm behind his back.  
  
"No, not full of myself, just knowledgeable of my abilities against stupid ningens, like yourself. I'll even let you have the first move," Hiei retorted. Kanjiro twitched.  
  
"You'll regret that comment!" he lunged for Hiei with his sword stuck out in front of him. It seemed like he hit. "Ha! See? Huh?" it was just the illusion his body made.  
  
"I'm sorry, was that a little fast for you? You didn't seem to hit me. And my hands are still behind my back," Hiei mocked. Kanjiro lunged again- and again and again, but to no prevail. A few people were now gathering around the two boys as they fought.  
  
"Why do you keep moving?!" he exclaimed and he attacked for the tenth time.  
  
"Your posture is horrible. You'll find that in the future it'd be much more effective holding the sword with one hand instead of two steady ones," he explained as he dodged another blow, "Also, your attacks are way to predictable. That lunge and miss thing is getting boring. Who taught you how to fight?"  
  
"Er! The Training School of Makuda! Why!?"  
  
"I suggest you sue them."  
  
"That's it! You're dead!" he said as he tried a different attack of swinging. Hiei jumped over it and behind.  
  
"Stupid ningen. Learn to fight before you challenge someone as good as I am," Hiei remarked just before he kicked him in the back of the head. Kanjiro was flung into the side of a wall. By now, a whole crowd of people gathered around the fight, all amazed of how fast Hiei was. Kanjiro is known as a bully in the school, even though lot's of people admire him for his good looks. Everyone stared at Hiei, who picked up his jacket and turned to them. "Put that in your stupid little record books. Hopefully there is a stronger opponent than this pansy wannabe who can take me more seriously and with more skill."  
  
Kurama sighed. His little Hiei was becoming way to confidant. Not that anyone would be able to beat him except maybe himself, but it's bad for a personality. "Well Hiei! Let's go now," he turned to Shioko, who was in an utter state of an unusual shock, "Thank you for walking us home. See you tomorrow."  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
O.o short chapter, I know. *sighs again* Hiei got to fight his first battle. I hoped he had fun, because he didn't have a sword and didn't really fight back, unless you count his kick something worth while. @.o Yeah. I don like the characters I just made up for the sake of my attempt at making things run smoothly. They're stupid. *sigh* I promise the next chapter will be better! Please review! I like to know how you guys think! 


	4. Karasu's Past

Disclaimer: Don't own it. I own the fanfic though.. yeah. Fanfic's the only thing I own. O.o Read and enjoy! I hope it's good! *.* Past sequence.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
When Dealing With Spirits By Pixie Ayanami  
  
Chapter 4: Karasu's Past  
  
*"AI!" a man screamed into the night. The snow exquisitely fell down on their new found friend. Her name was Ai, and she was a lovely girl at that. And now she was to become as cold and lifeless as they were. It feels good not to be alone.  
  
"Ai! Please, please speak to me, Ai!" the man pleaded. The girl looked up with her pail blue eyes.  
  
"K- Karasu.." she managed to say. She cringed as pain emerged to where the arrow hit her heart. The blood trickled out and stained her pure white dress and the equally white snow. A laugh echoed from the hunter who did this.  
  
"I have killed your woman! What are you going to do about it, you weak boy?!" he joyfully announced. Karasu's eyes burned red as he left Ai and ran up to him. He grabbed the hunter's face, knowing that his technique was immature, and exploded it. The man's remains went everywhere, and so did Karasu's blood. He was not able to get away quick enough so that he wouldn't be injured. But even so, Karasu hobbled back over to her side, the woman he would lose.  
  
"Ai, please don't die!" he begged. His bright red hands gathered hers. She smiled.  
  
"Don. don't worry,. Karasu. My weak. ugh.. My weak heart was bound to give out some. time.." Ai explained. Tears formed in both of their eyes.  
  
"Don't- don't speak like that, Ai! You'll live, we're marrying, remember?" Karasu struggled for an excuse.  
  
"Karasu," she smiled, "Don't talk. stupid." Ai cringed and twitched some more. Karasu held her closely to his body. Her long blonde locks glided in the winds of death that blew over their faces.  
  
"But you can't."  
  
"I'm just glad. that I could- gah. see you one more time."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Karasu. please.."*  
  
"Ah my sweet Ai.. How long has it been?" Karasu pondered. He sat upon the rose garden watching the moon rise.  
  
"Too long." the moon seemed to answer back. Karasu smiled.  
  
"I agree," he sighed, "I have tried to do everything for you.. Growing my hair in your memory, training my body to be the best, falling in love with no one but you and if I do kill them.. So why have I failed? Why has Kurama beaten me?"  
  
The moon glowed down on him. He sighed heavily. "The worse part is that it's getting harder and harder to kill him," he turned upwards, "What should I do?"  
  
"Whatever makes you feel happy.." it whispered. Karasu smiled.  
  
"Fine." Karasu looked down to the little house. "I will visit him tonight."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kurama come here," Hiei demanded. Kurama did. They were changing for bed. Hiei wasn't wearing his shirt, but Kurama was. "Take off your shirt," Hiei demanded again. Kurama blushed deeply, so much that Hiei noticed. He guessed that the comment was a little straight forward, and he knew how Kurama acts. In any case he closed his eyes after Kurama took it off, and grabbed his arms.  
  
"What are you-" Kurama started. He stopped when a warm surge spread through out his whole body. He twinged.  
  
"Do you feel that?" Hiei asked. Kurama nodded.  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"It's my fire."  
  
"Your fire?"  
  
"Yes. It runs through my veins."  
  
"Well what are you doing with it to me?"  
  
Hiei looked up. "Whenever you are in trouble, I will be alerted. For the time being, your senses are directly channeled to mine. I'll know if Karasu is ever near you." Kurama blushed. Hiei's fire running through him.. He felt so close to him, and now Hiei will be very close to him for a short time. Hiei let go and stretched. "You better get some sleep, tomorrow's there's more school." And with that Hiei left the room.  
  
Kurama put his shirt back on. The warm feeling of Hiei still swam with in his body. He smiled. It was a wonderful feeling. And maybe he could sleep carefree tonight. Hiei would come in at any time he was in trouble, even if it was from a dream. He bent down to his bundle of blankets. He won't be cold tonight, either. Kurama left the window open, because the fresh air helps him sleep. He still took his precautions even with Hiei's fire.  
  
This was probably his biggest mistake though. Much later that night, when he was surely asleep, Karasu crept through the opened window. His new love was lying in his bed, pleasantly breathing in his sleep. He bent down and put a hand on his shoulder. Kurama shivered, despite Hiei's fire.  
  
"Kurama. why do you still shudder at my touch? I'm not going to kill you right now," he whispered. Kurama turned over so that his topside was up wards. His face went back to its dreamy state. Karasu could not resist. He bent down taking his head closer and closer to Kurama's. Kurama could feel his warm breath enter his lungs. He cracked his eyes open and almost yelled: but he was too scared to make a sound. He scrambled backwards into his wall to get as far away from Karasu as possible. Karasu stared at him.  
  
"What's wrong, Kurama?" he asked, "Did you not like the fact you were going to be kissed?" In fact Kurama didn't. He didn't want his first kiss as a human to go to waste, and specifically had the lips reserved for someone. Hiei woke up feeling Kurama's surprised feelings. While picking up his sword, he ran to the door and a little ways down the hall. Karasu was standing up now, facing the doorway.  
  
"Get out or I'll cut your head off!" Hiei proclaimed, holding the sword menacingly. Karasu smirked.  
  
"That'd be interesting, especially since I'm already dead. Maybe you should try it sometime," he turned to face Kurama, "I suggest you get what you want now, before I reach you. I know all about your little fantasies. So act now, before I strike." He formed a bomb in his hand, and cracked, emitting a shroud of smoke. When it disappeared, he was gone.  
  
Was it true? Did he really know his obsession with Hiei? He couldn't. It can't be possible. He has never been able to read minds. Were his actions just a little too obvious? All of this was running through his mind at once, confusing the poor read head. Hiei was puzzled as well. He didn't understand anything Karasu said except the 'I'm dead' part, because he clearly remembers Kurama killing him.  
  
"Kurama." Hiei began. Kurama was angry. Angry beyond words. Does Karasu just think he can waltz his way back into his life and ruin it? No. That won't happen. He didn't want to share his feelings with Hiei. Not yet, anyway. He hasn't showed that he cared back yet. So there's no way he could. Despite this, he put his cool act on, so that he thinks no one could tell what he was thinking.  
  
"I'm fine. Had I been ready for him, I could probably take care of myself," he explained.  
  
"But you weren't. That's why I think I should stay here for the rest of the night, just in case for some apparent reason he decides to come back. We'll be able to attack quicker," Hiei explained. Hiei could sense the fear that was inside the fox at this moment. Kurama nodded.  
  
"Perhaps you're right," he agreed. The two of them found their spots on the floor, Hiei a little closer than usual, and went back to sleep.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Ok, I lied. Uh. the story's not longer, nor do I think it's that much better. But this one is just so I can tell people what I think Karasu's past was and why he does- uh.. what he does. Yeah. Hey! That's another thing I own! The concept of Karasu's past! ^^ Oh, I know. I was corny with the attempt at Kurama and Hieiness, but I don't care. They'll get together later, you'll see! ^_~ And I have a sick sense of humor, too! Mwa. the Karasu and Kuramaness.. XD Please review! It makes me happy! 


	5. The Fight After Answers

Disclaimer: Argh! I don't own it! No matter how much I wanna own it, it's not mine, stop asking! T_T I own the fanfic and that is all. I hope you enjoy this better than the other two that I have previously done. This one's a bit longer and more interesting. Enjoy!  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
When Dealing With Spirits By Pixie Ayanami  
  
Chapter 5: The Fight After Answers  
  
The rest of the week was, well, an odd term for normal. They went to school and learned, what they found out to this school to major in, art. Then after school some kid who wasn't intimidated by Hiei challenged him and Hiei kicked their butts in the very same manner every time. Hiei's name was going around the school as "the new tough guy." Everyone started avoiding his eyes, and walked faster every time he came near. This was hard for most people because everyone wanted to be around Kurama. He was so cool in their eyes. His only flaw was hanging around an outcast like Hiei. Kurama found himself in countless occasions where he had to tell people to stop talking about Hiei behind his back when Hiei was not around. Kurama was starting to feel sorry for Hiei. Surely his whole life hasn't been like this? He has known Hiei for a long time, but Hiei is so quiet that he never tells him anything. Even at night time when Kurama asks questions to him to comfort himself from the threats of Karasu, Hiei only replies with either, "Hn," or, "Forget it and go to sleep." Hopefully, he'll be able to get inside that head of Hiei's. He can't hold his own forever, can he?  
  
By the end of the week, they finally got beds and dressers, though not much anything else. The only other things they got was a kitchen set, a couch, and a coffee table. They didn't care, however. The two of them were just happy with the fact that they didn't have to sleep on the floor anymore.  
  
Hiei started to feel very anxious. He wanted to meet Yukina again. But no matter where he looked, she was never around. They were the same age, and yet not in any of the same classes. He even went to their first meeting place in the maze to see if she was waiting there for him. But she never was. Something was definitely wrong with her. Usually, Yukina would take out of her own time to visit Hiei. But not this time. He also knew that she had some kind of tie with their mission. She knew something. He was going to ask all of these questions when he saw her next.  
  
Kurama also felt impatient. Karasu scared him so much. It's pointless to kill a dead man, and yet at the same time, he couldn't let a dead man kill him. What does he want? Why out of everyone at the Dark Tournament did it have to be him? He surely was demented back then. Well, he hasn't changed much..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
On Friday night, after Kurama helped him with his homework, Hiei decided to look for Yukina again. But this time, he would look more extensively. Kurama still didn't know about Yukina, and Hiei didn't want to worry him with even more stuff. So when it came time to look, he made sure that Kurama was securely in bed (he didn't want the thought of Kurama getting hurt chasing him all night, so he checked four times), and soundlessly dashed off into the night.  
  
It was a clear night: perfect for seeing while not getting seen himself. He kind of guessed that Yukina wouldn't be sleeping, especially since her first odd appearance of standing out in the rain and then running off. Hiei's first intention was to go back to the maze, but if she wasn't there all those other times, why would she be there this time? He ran around the shadows, looking in the cramped alley ways and quickly scaled the buildings, but she was no where to be found. It came to the point where the only place he didn't check was the rose garden Kurama met Karasu in. He scaled the tower it sat on and propped himself on the edge of the platform. Last time he came here, he didn't get a good enough glimpse of the place, mostly because he only ran half way up the side. But he finally understood why it intrigued Kurama so.  
  
Hiei tramped about the place silently. The rose heads swayed back and forth, welcoming him to their home. They graced his legs and rubbed against him as he peered through the garden. She wasn't here, either. That was most unfortunate. The roses attempted to grab his feet not wanting him to leave them alone again.  
  
"I thought you wanted to talk to me," a gentle voice perked up from behind him. Hiei quickly turned: Yukina was with him again. He glared at her.  
  
"Perhaps I did. Where have you been? You talked to me once and then didn't show up," Hiei remarked coldly.  
  
"I have been preoccupied, lately. It takes the bulk of my time," she replied, "So what is it you want?"  
  
"Oh yes, what I want to ask you," he stated. She politely waited for his question. Hiei didn't like such silence and shifted uncomfortably. "Why are you acting as though you are my sister? Come out with it: who are you really?"  
  
Yukina frowned and sighed. "I can't keep anything away from you, can I? Of course I realized that when I read you." Hiei awaited her answer patiently. If she was any threat, he had his trusted Katana at his side.  
  
Yukina undid a few buttons on her shirt, and pulled the right side of the collar to the side. A small X was scratched upon her shoulder. "I am a no one," she replied.  
  
"A no one, eh?" Hiei remarked, "What is that?"  
  
"No one's are a species of demons that mimic other creatures. But we can only mimic a person who is held dearly in some one else's heart."  
  
"That would explain to me why you chose Yukina," Hiei replied, "but why do you have that X?"  
  
"There has to be some way to distinguish us from the real person. Normally I can fool anyone.. But.. You're different," the Yukina complemented. Hiei glared.  
  
"What do you really look like?" Hiei asked. Yukina frowned more.  
  
"I've been mimicking others for a long time, Hiei. I. I forgot what I looked like," she sadly replied. But Hiei had no sympathy for her. After all, she is impersonating his sister.  
  
"I see. So why'd you choose me? Why do you have to take the form of my sister?"  
  
At that she smiled. "I like you, that's why!" she sweetly said. "Tell me, Hiei. Do you know what this garden is for?"  
  
"Torturing my best friend?" he coldly retorted. She sighed.  
  
"It's actually held for special events. For instance, if you make it to the last match of the school tournament, you will battle here, and if you win that, will get the award here, as well."  
  
"Yes, and?"  
  
"But recently, it has been used for other reasons. In other words, what happened to your dear friend," she stated. Before Hiei could reply, she started to- change. She grew taller. Her hair turned crimson, while her eyes changed from that color to green. The clothes changed as well. But the X remained the same. A Kurama stood in front of him.  
  
"I would have actually appeared to you as this," the creature said, "but I didn't want to confuse you."  
  
"Which reminds me: what of Karasu? He's dead yet still here," Hiei inquired further.  
  
"That was a mistake on my part," the Kurama answered lowering its gaze, "He said he'll help me if I helped him. My part was to get him back. He has helped me immensely, yet I didn't realize that this would occur."  
  
"And so now Kurama's in trouble due to your stupid mistake," Hiei retorted. The Kurama stayed silent. And odd tension grew, yet this made the roses happy, as they danced with the breeze. Hiei looked up again.  
  
"One last question," Hiei began, "What and where is the large source of spirit energy Kurama and I were sent to destroy?"  
  
Like a surge of electricity, the Kurama's head shot up from it's lowered state. Terror was obvious in his expression. He morphed back down to the original Yukina, and said, "I'm sorry, but that's a secret." Then she ran off. Hiei did not bother to chase her, but merely glared anger. He and Kurama would eventually find out whatever it is and destroy it themselves: Yukina would only get in trouble for keeping it's secret. Although, to end it quickly was what Hiei wanted. This, unfortunately, would not happen for him. With this in mind, he also turned and dashed out of the garden.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thinking of how the No One's operate, Hiei began to think of the charades his friends make. Usually, Hiei would not care for the subject, having friends didn't matter to him. However, these people have given him something that he doesn't even know. So he pondered. First who came to mind was Yusuke. Yusuke doesn't hide much from anyone. He's very out opened, but he also has secrets. For instance, before Botan leaked out his secret to Keiko and Shizuru, he hid the fact that he was dealing with supernatural (Hiei didn't think supernatural, demons were natural in his opinion). The two lives of being someone important and a child delinquent were too much of a hassle, especially when having to lie to his mother and Keiko.  
  
Then he moved on to Kuwabara. He hated Kuwabara. But now. he has an understanding for the big idiot. What did he think Kuwabara's charade is? The fact that he does get scared and he isn't as strong as he thinks he is. Two things of which he knows both. Of course, this sickened Hiei, for he thought that if you're too scared to fight and show it, then don't fight at all. But then again, the idiot has gotten himself out of quite a few sorties (although he lost more than he won).  
  
Lastly is the mask of a human for Kurama. This especially appalled him. Pretending to be a human when he was actually a magnificent demon fox.. He respected him, yet if he hadn't let his feelings get attached to this pathetic world, Hiei would probably worship the ground he walked on. Wait. Scratch that: Hiei would never bow to anyone. All the gifts that everyone has given Hiei mostly came from the stupid fox. Understanding, friendship, even caring has come from the ningen demon. Also something that Hiei did not exactly understand, but he was sure he'd understand in time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Upon coming home, he saw that Kurama had gotten up out of bed. He sat in a chair by a window, quietly sipping tea and staring out of it. Clearly he was tired. He turned and smiled when his eyes landed on Hiei, who glared at him for not sleeping regardless of how much time he spent making sure Kurama would be safe.  
  
"What are you doing awake? You're suppose to be asleep," Hiei hissed. A serious look crossed Kurama's face.  
  
"Yes, and you're suppose to be home and let me know when you go out. Where have you been?" Kurama retorted. Hiei had no notion of telling Kurama of the events that happened that night between himself and the imposter of a Yukina.  
  
"I was out," was the best Hiei could come up with for a reply, as he walked over to the bed to take off his shoes.  
  
"That's the best you could think of?" Kurama inquired. Hiei glared more.  
  
"Well what about you? You still haven't answered my question."  
  
"I was up because I was worried about you."  
  
"Oh please. There has to be another reason. I made sure that you were fast asleep before I left," Hiei pondered, "Unless you were up because you got scared during the night?"  
  
Kurama did not answer.  
  
"Kurama! You have to stop cowering over a threat!" Hiei exclaimed. Did Kurama really expect for him to be his personal body guard or something? Granted, he did say he'd protect him, but Kurama made it clear plenty of times before that he could stand on his own two feet. "Has that stupid ningen head of yours finally dragged you to the point of helplessness?"  
  
This hit a nerve. Fury rose in Kurama's green orbs. The cup he held crashed to the floor spreading the tea everywhere. "What's wrong with my current form?!" Kurama yelled. Hiei rolled his eyes.  
  
"Tch. Ningens are weak. Even though you're fully healed, I still don't understand why you even bother to stay among them. It's pointless, if you ask me," Hiei replied. Kurama looked away back out the window.  
  
"I found something there that I would always want to stay for," he stated. The green eyes floated amongst the window pane waiting for a comment. When none came, he turned to the fire demon, wondering why a snide remark hasn't come yet. Hiei pretended to be very preoccupied with taking off his socks. Why he was taking off his clothes here, though, Kurama didn't know. And frankly didn't care.  
  
"Well?" he asked, impatiently. Hiei glared up at him.  
  
"You still don't see where I'm getting at?" Kurama only stared, "Well, maybe you are to idiotic to."  
  
During this conversation, Kurama seemed to take everything to heart. "If I'm idiotic, then you must be a total moron," he replied smoothly. Hiei stopped what he was doing and stood up.  
  
"Stupid fox!"  
  
"Fool!"  
  
"Bastard!"  
  
"Jerk!"  
  
"Jackass!"  
  
They huffed and turned their backs to each other. And extremely odd silence trailed them, as they randomly shifted uncomfortably. Kurama finally gave in and sighed. "Would you like to finish what you were saying, Hiei?" he asked slowly. Hiei turned back around.  
  
"Oh yeah, that. We both grew up in the Makai. So we both know how hard it has been. Yet." his voice trailed off for a bit. Kurama continued to observe the demon. He has such weird actions, like you never know what he'll do next. "They don't have to feel the fear of probably dying the next day. They have to be so stupid and go about life like it's nothing."  
  
"Hiei?!" Kurama felt that he was grasping the thoughts Hiei felt about humans. And it scared him a little, because he didn't feel this way while he usually agreed with most things Hiei said.  
  
"Hn. What I'm trying to say is that they should help themselves. You deserve better. A demon has no need to be there."  
  
"What's wrong with us? With me?" Kurama asked the anger rising in him again.  
  
"Stop say 'us' like you belong with them, fox. You're a demon. Not a human." Hiei retorted.  
  
Kurama turned around, feeling the water burning his eyes. It was becoming harder and harder talking when he felt his heart rising into his throat. Swallowing it down, he said in the calmest voice he could come up with, "Out. I- I don't want to talk about this anymore." He gestured to the door.  
  
"Fine," Hiei replied, getting tired of how thick headed this fox could be, "Think about it. We'll talk about it again later." He stalked out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Kurama really didn't think he'd be able to sleep now. The last person he'd expected to have an argument with on this topic just brought it up.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Wow. I had to like check and recheck information for that argument. I don't think I was gonna put it, but I was inspired by a different YYH fanfic on here. I can't get the thing out of my head! O.o And they take so long to upload, I'm wondering when I'll get to read more! This chapter was also used for, as you could probably guess, to answer questions that could be on your mind. I mean, I've been typing this story for a while, and am just putting them all up now. T_T I'm still not done with the story, and I have to edit the aftermath of Hiei and Kurama's fight. Yeah, I hope you enjoyed this one! Please review! =^^= 


	6. Interrupted

Disclaimer: I don't own any YYH characters. Although, I do own the concept of the No One species, and this story. You're probably wondering how I could write another chapter so fast. Well, to tell you the truth, I've been working on this story for a while now, but I've strayed so far from fanfiction.net that I haven't put it up. Yeah.. This chapter is really, really shounen nai. You can imagine the reason. ^^ Well, I hope you enjoy! :P  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
When Dealing With Spirits By Pixie Ayanami  
  
Chapter 6: Interrupted  
  
"Nanashi, I have a request of you," Karasu stated. The Yukina imposter turned around to face him, eye to eye (even if she did have to look up a bit).  
  
"I told you. I have no name," she responded.  
  
"Which is why Nanashi fits you perfectly," he replied, "A name that means no name."  
  
"Please just get to the point," Yukina suggested. She no longer wanted to acquaint herself with the likes of Karasu. But there she was, knowing that she was no match against his power.  
  
"Yes, of course. It's simple. I have told Kurama that he better get what he wants before I kill him. However, he hasn't been doing it quickly enough."  
  
"And? Do you know what he wants?"  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I see it in his dreams," he coolly responded. He was getting rather upset that he wasn't able to finish his plot. Yukina sensed this.  
  
"Continue."  
  
"Well, that's where you come in. You will morph into Hiei and-"  
  
"I won't do it," she coldly said. Yukina had a feeling of where this was heading, and didn't like it. She admired Hiei, and didn't want to go against him. Karasu smiled madly.  
  
"We'll see. What would happen if I set loose that thing that you're hiding in the tower in the middle of the university?"  
  
Yukina's eyes widened in fear. "You.. You wouldn't!"  
  
"And why wouldn't I? I have nothing to fear. I'm already dead."  
  
"But. but.. !" Yukina couldn't stand this. It was now blackmail. The thing that he helped her secure was now a ploy fit for his own evil thoughts. She lowered her head in defeat.  
  
"I knew you'd see it my way," he taunted. She shook nervously, awaiting for her orders.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kurama stared at his blank ceiling as he laid on his bed. He didn't sleep one bit that night, with his thoughts of what Hiei said coming into his mind. He didn't think Hiei would do that to him. To, out of all people, tell him he didn't belong. It's not true, he told himself, it's not your fault your in this mess. He chuckled, despite himself. That was wrong. It was his fault. If he could only take up his own problem instead of trying to get Hiei to.. They wouldn't have fought like that. Was he really depending too much on Hiei? His body wouldn't be able to hold up against Karasu but still.  
  
Despite his Youko past, he thought he belonged. He adapted. Adaptation. isn't that what belonging is all about? Others beside yourself accepting a change and living with it? Yusuke and everybody else adapted, yet Hiei was slow to it.  
  
He yawned. Yes he was tired, but couldn't sleep. Kurama shifted his head over to see his clock. It neared 6 in the morning. He might as well get up, it being so close to when he'd get up anyway. Maybe he could get out before he faced Hiei. He had no heart to talk about the subject again. He moved over to Hiei's door and put his ear against it. No breathing was heard. Damn. Hiei was already up and about. Maybe he left.. Although there was a small chance in that. Hiei liked to finish what he started. And sure enough, there he was, sitting at the table poking two pieces of burnt toast that he most likely tried to make himself.  
  
Hiei merely glanced up at Kurama as he walked past Neither of them said anything to one another. The pieces of the burnt toast crumbled as Hiei poked it with his index finger. Kurama set the coffee on and rested his head on his hands that stood on the counter. All that was heard was the bubbling of the coffee. Hiei glared at his toast, waiting as if it was supposed to go up in flames or something. Finally he broke the silence.  
  
"Did you think about it?" Hiei asked. Kurama let out a long sigh. Hiei continued, "You must of. You didn't get any sleep last night."  
  
"Oh, I didn't think about it. I stayed up to see if my eyeballs would fall out by themselves or if I'd have to pry them," Kurama lied sarcastically.  
  
"Hn. Take my comments seriously, fox," Hiei glowered. Kurama sighed again. Frankly, he didn't care whether Hiei was mad right now or not. He confused Kurama totally due to his mixture of insulting and wonderful comments. One minute he was insulting him for being stupid and naïve, and the next he was trying to calm him and tell him how much better he was. It just didn't make sense. He doubted Hiei even knew what he felt for him.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by a noise that Hiei made to get his attention. Kurama turned around to him, still not answering right away. He collected his thoughts, and answered quite blandly, "Yeah. I think there's nothing wrong with me be a human."  
  
Hiei snorted. "Really? That's too bad." he commented and turned back around to his toast. Kurama slammed his fist down on the counter.  
  
"Damn it, Hiei! Why can't you just admit that I'm fine the way I am?!" Kurama exclaimed.  
  
"Because you're not," Hiei simply returned. Kurama rushed towards him and grabbed the collar of his shirt. The chair he sat in over turned and the toast was sent flying. Kurama's eyes were darker than usual, probably due to his lack of sleep.  
  
"Why?! Why do you think that way?! Everyone else is fine with me and then you say I don't belong and that I should leave! Why do you have to be different?!!" Kurama yelled in his face, shaking a little but still remaining the firm grip. Tears started to build up in his eyes. But the never ran over, no matter how many of them formed.  
  
And Hiei did not answer.  
  
In his frustration, Kurama pushed Hiei into the counter. The coffee machine toppled over splashing all the hot coffee over Hiei. It sizzled as it made contact with his skin. Kurama collapsed to his knees with his head bent low. He made a hard effort of trying to sniff back the tears, but it didn't work. They flowed over his cheeks like little rivers trailing from the main one. His heart once again made a jump into his throat blocking the sobs from being pushed down.  
  
The two remained where they were, Hiei sitting in the rapidly cooling coffee, Kurama in his position on the floor with his back turned to Hiei, crying uncontrollably. Hiei never saw Kurama cry. Not once. Not while fighting, threats, missions, heck, not even when his mother laid in bed dieing. Now Kurama did over what he said. A feeling of sorrow also passed through himself. Slowly, he crept up and crawled through the cold coffee.  
  
"D-don't cry." he cooed. Kurama sniffed. Hiei crawled up behind him. Instantly Kurama felt two arms wrap around his shoulders. A head laid down at the bottom of his garnet hair, breathing the perfumed scents. Kurama sniffed again, still not able to talk.  
  
"Please stop crying. It's so not like you," Hiei tried to persuade. What did Hiei know? He was the one that caused this.. The tears continued to cascade down his face, landing on Hiei's arms. He pulled one away and started stroking Kurama's hair.  
  
".. I've hurt you haven't I?" Hiei asked softly. Kurama worked up energy away from crying to nod.  
  
"Sorry, but I didn't think.." Hiei trailed off. Exactly, Hiei, you *didn't* think.. "You just should have something better than Humans. They don't even begin to compare with you."  
  
Kurama still didn't answer.  
  
"They don't deserve you."  
  
Kurama's heart lunged. "Is that why I don't belong?" he asked between a few hiccups. More tears fell as he spoke. Hiei sighed into his back shaking his head.  
  
"Never mind that. That was just something that flew out of my mouth."  
  
"Well it flew out for some reason," Kurama snapped back.  
  
"I said it because how what your human body has done to you," Hiei explained. His hand drifted upwards to Kurama's face. Kurama flinched when the warm small sheet laid itself on his cheek. His cheeks turned a bright pink, despite the situation.  
  
"What has it done?" Kurama asked, bringing up a hand to Hiei's.  
  
"It's weakened you greatly," Hiei commented. Kurama closed his eyes.  
  
"I don't think it has."  
  
"Your loosing your head over a guy you have already killed," Hiei reminded. For a few moments Kurama was silent.  
  
"Am I taking advantage of you Hiei?" Kurama asked, wincing at the though. He pulled Hiei's hand away from his cheek and held it to his lips. Hiei smiled.  
  
"No, but I think you've gone dependant. I offered to protect you, but I still expected you to be able to protect yourself." Kurama should have guessed. That was true, and was a mistake of Kurama's part.  
  
He started to smile as well, and kissed the fingers of Hiei's hand. Hiei wasn't shocked: he actually liked this. Not the fact that Kurama was crying, but the rest of it. He never knew how much he wanted to wrap his arms around Kurama liked that.  
  
More silence.  
  
"I'm sorry I pushed you into the counter where the coffee was," Kurama apologized.  
  
"Don't worry. I'm a fire demon, so the heat didn't hurt me much. It just gave me a shock."  
  
Kurama pulled his hand away, and turned to him, smiling. His eyes were still watery, yet the tears stopped coming. The two faced each other. Hiei stopped smiling and merely stared.  
  
"Do you like the human me or the Youko me better?" Kurama asked. Hiei was silent for a few more minutes.  
  
"Your Youko form is an excellent fighter and gets down to business." Hiei began. Of course he was going to say the part about the fighting.. "But your human form's a better friend. I guess I like that one better."  
  
"Hiei.." Upon hearing this, the fox boy started moving in closer to Hiei's own face. And Hiei didn't pull back. A sort of haze dropped down on them like nothing else mattered except for this moment.. Kurama cupped the side of Hiei's face in his hand, and with eyes closed and mouths ajar, came with in centimeters of Hiei's own lips. Closer, and closer, until..  
  
"IS ANYBODY THERE?! I'VE RANG THE DOORBELL ABOUT 13 TIMES ALREADY!!!!!!!" an extremely annoyed girl's voice cried out. Kurama jumped and Hiei pushed backwards into the puddle of cold coffee, looking frightened. Kurama looked away a bit disappointed, but then got up and went over to the sink to wash his face to rid it of any tear stains and to see if he could get rid of the red puffiness in his eyes.  
  
"Just a minute!" Kurama yelled. If all the puffiness wasn't out, he'll just say that he was sleeping. "Hello, miss, how can I help you?" he asked. It was another girl who was shorter than he was. She had dark blue hair, shaped into a chelsea cut, and her face was adorned by big bright lavender eyes. She gave a smug look up at him and winked.  
  
"My name is Kristina Evens. I'm here to talk with Jaganshi," she explained rather quickly. Kurama was about to call but then remembered the fact that Hiei was probably still all wet in the puddle of coffee. So not only would he smell like coffee, but would be standing there drenched as well.  
  
"He's. ah. still sleeping," he lied, "can I take a message?"  
  
"Fine!" Kristina said with a huff, "Just tell him that there are only 4 fighters left in this tournament, and that I want to fight him. I'm gonna fight last year's winner, Ami in the finals."  
  
Kurama smiled politely, "Yes, I'll be sure to tell him that. Thank you."  
  
"Yeah, thanks. Uh. see you around!" Kristina waved off and walked away. Kurama yawned. Now that he finally talked with Hiei he could go sleep. But alas, the kitchen was a mess, and someone had to clean it up. So he marched off to the kitchen to do just that.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
I hate it when I have to force myself to the feelings that are felt during a scene or picture! It drives me mad, because I was on the verge of tears myself when writing this just to see how I should make Kurama act. O.o Oi. Well, now you know why the chapter's called "Interrupted" XD!!!!  
  
Oh! I also own Ami Kido and Kristina Evens. Because they're really 'non important' characters, I'll give a little info. Ami and Kristina have been best friends for a long time, and have had an interest in fighting since they met. They both entered this tournament the year before, and Ami won because Kristina lost to a senior, and she didn't. So Kristina is now trying her hardest to be able to fight Ami. Uh.. yeah. Or, at least this is what they're story is *meant* to be! XD You'll find out more as the story progresses.  
  
I'd like to thank all the people who reviewed on my 5 other chapters! It made me extremely happy! And special thanks to Jasmine Flower, yes, I do try to make it better than all of the other crap that I read. I'm determined to make it better! X ) Please review! 


	7. Kristina Evens: The Incredible Dark Figh...

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Yu Yu Hakusho. Not even one comic. I want one! T_T However, I do own this fan fic, the concept of No Ones, Kristina Evens and her friend Ami Koji. This chapter is the fight, and it's bloody but not even close to gore. I don't like to write gore (or sex scenes for that matter, but I'm flexible with that :D). I hope you enjoy it!  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
When Dealing With Spirits By Pixie Ayanami  
  
Chapter 7: Kristina Evens: The Incredible Dark Fighter  
  
"Kris-stin-na! Kris-stin-na!" the crowd cheered on the day that Hiei and the ever so popular girl, Kristina Evens, were appointed to fight on. They stood glaring at each other in the middle of the court yard. A smug look came on the young girl's face as she noticed that her opponent had no expression on his. In her mind, she thought that he was threatened by her. In his, exhaustion.  
  
He didn't sleep well that night knowing what he and Kurama almost did. It surprised him of how his brain seemed to be non-existent at the time. He had on clue of what Kurama was attempting to do until they were interrupted. But every time he thought of it, a tingly sensation spread through his body, making his heart beat faster than intended to. Could it be that he actually enjoyed it? No, he did not like those things. Those feelings get in the way of important things, like that mission that they should be working on. They have made no headway, except for a lot of trouble from Karasu and that tiny bit of information from the Yukina impersonator. If they didn't finish this soon..  
  
"Now that we have entered the semi finals, a referee, me in other words, has been established," the referee person said, "The rules are the same as always, but we need to have a closer eye on the battle. With that said," the referee shot his hand up, and then struck it down, "BEGIN!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Poor Hiei. The only one that was cheering for him was Kurama, and how nice the gesture was, Hiei still was uneasy around him. His thoughts went back to that morning. Kurama woke him up saying he had a surprise for him downstairs. Hiei had only got to bed a few hours before, and told him to shove off. But Kurama insisted, and dragged him down to the kitchen. There awaiting for him was a huge stack of chocolate chip pancakes, for which they promptly ate with orange juice and chocolate milk.  
  
"Seeing how it's the day of your semi-final match, I thought you should have a nice meal first!" Kurama explained. Hiei was drooling at the sheer site of all that chocolate.  
  
Through out breakfast, Kurama kept giving Hiei odd glances, for which he didn't think Hiei would notice. The small glimmers of attention made Hiei feel slightly uneasy, kind of exposed. At that times, he would slow down his binge and kind of stare at the pancakes. Other times, Kurama and him would make random contacts: hands touching as they reached for the same item, feet brushing past the others, and so on. Kurama would blush, and Hiei didn't think it, but he would blush as well. Such random, corny things, and they actually got worked up over it.  
  
Hiei snapped out of his thoughts when Kristina pulled out her weapon from her shirt: a pair of nunchaku spun around her hands and body like some kind of deadly baton. Straightening up, she slowed and said to him, "I suggest you have your weapon out this time. I'm not like the other weaklings and won't let a simple kick beat me."  
  
Hiei sighed. Even though he set an image for himself, if she really wanted to see even part of his potential, then he might as well. Reaching into his black cloak, he whipped out his Katana. The crowd stopped cheering as he awaited her first attack.  
  
"You can go. I don't want to waste my time with such arrogant little brats, such as yourself," Hiei calmly explained. Her dark blue strands of hair stood up in fury as she started swinging her nunchaku faster.  
  
"ARROGANT LITTLE BRAT?! DON'T YOU HAVE ANY MANNERS TOWARDS A WOMAN?!!!!!!" she yelled. Hiei just contently stared back at her.  
  
"Well, are you going to go, or shall I have to shop the nunchaku in half before you are even able to use them?" Hiei asked. The two glared at each other, daring the others battle ki to rise or strike first. Finally, after much ado, Kristina charged at an incredible speed that was faster than an average human's, but no where near matched Hiei's. Smashing down one of the nunchaku, it appeared that she made a hit: but alas, it was just an image that Hiei accidentally left behind of himself.  
  
"I though I was suppose to take you seriously. How can I with such a useless attack coming at me?" he taunted. She raced towards him again, faster than before. Swinging her nunchaku, with fragments of times between blows, she attempted to hit him again. Hiei used his sword finally to block them. Blow after blow after blow; block after block after block. Hiei sighed in how boring and pointless this fight was.  
  
"What the heck!" Kristina exasperated after a few more pointless blows. Hiei now proceeded to use only his right hand to block the nunchaku. "What is wrong with you! No human being alive can move that fast!"  
  
"Exactly," Hiei replied. One of the nunchaku came utterly close to his face, and in seconds time it smashed into his cheek. Kristina looked hopeful as she swung it away. But only to her dismay, Hiei only looked at her with not the slightest look of hurt.  
  
"You're. You can't be human!" she muttered. Hiei smiled.  
  
"Gosh your smart," he mocked, "I grow bored of this fight. It's time for me to end it." Hiei started attacking with his Katana. Kristina didn't parry or even block for that matter: she was to busy dodging.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kurama watched the fight just as bored as Hiei was. He felt sorry for that young girl, actually. She was such a good fighter for an average human. But she lacked the spirit energy that would help her even consider fighting Hiei.  
  
Then, out of the corner of his eye, an odd, black light seeped down from a tall tower in the middle of the school. Hiei noticed it, too, even though he was trying to strike the girl. Kurama shot Hiei a warning look, one that told him to be careful of anything that comes. Hiei acknowledged this, and finally kicked Kristina after she expected a blow from the sword.  
  
Everything went dark. The noises from the crowd instantly disappeared, along with the people. All Hiei could see was Kurama, who was running over to him, and Kristina, who sat shaking on the ground.  
  
"Hiei, do you feel that?" Kurama asked. Hiei nodded.  
  
"Yes, it seems that there is a large amount of spirit energy all around us."  
  
"No. it's something different," Kurama noted. The young girl started to boast a powerful bright blue light. Her eyes went white, teeth bared fangs, and every hair on her head turned upright towards the sky.  
  
"This is not that girl's energy. Someone his helping her," Hiei stated. Kurama stood with a thoughtful expression. Then he gasped in realization.  
  
"Hiei, we were wrong! We are not dealing with spirit energy, it's-"  
  
"HIEI!" the girl exclaimed.  
  
"Let me finish this, Kurama, and then you can tell me," Hiei stated as the new Kristina came dashing for him with such agility that Hiei himself did not anticipate. The darkness rose, and all the people were there again, quite confused about what just happened. All that was seen was a blue and black blur from where the fighters were. Sparks of fire flew everywhere from when the two weapons smashed each other. Kurama saw it all, but had trouble keeping up with the speed himself.  
  
After a few minutes of this, the two fighters broke apart. Hiei showed a few red welts on his face, and a bloody lip, but Kristina still had it worse. A cut ran up her face, and even more was on her arms. The blood dropped down and she paid attention to it like it was nothing.  
  
"Hold on! This match is not suppose to be held like this!" the referee exclaimed as he ran over. Kristina looked at him, rather annoyed. Holding the nunchaku in one hand, she formed a blue orb of energy in her right, and shot it quickly at him. The referee yelled out in pain, and then laid motionless on the ground. Kurama immediately ran to his side, and freaked out the people more as he started pulling random seeds from his hair in attempt to get a plant that would heal him.  
  
And then she did something that no one expected. A blue light surrounded her nunchaku and formed them into double ninja swords. She smiled as she lunged for Hiei yet again. But they did not stay in their place this time. Because of the force they both were emitting, they were forced into the crowds, accidentally slashing people that stood in their path. More and more bodies laid on the ground as they fought, and Kurama found that he had trouble getting to them all.  
  
Hiei sheathed his sword, figuring that he had to fight spirit energy with spirit energy. Ripping off his cloak to reveal a white tea shirt, hell blazing fire started forming around his hands. "Jaou Ensatsu Rengokushou!" Kristina's ninja swords flew out of her reach as Hiei continually bombarded her with his flaming fists.  
  
She flung backwards and toppled along the ground, as her face skidded along the pavement. She finally stopped ending in a collision with the wall. She stayed there for the longest time, yet Hiei still had his fire about his arms, cautiously waiting for her to get up. Which she did, with the blood skimming down everywhere on her body.  
  
Hiei looked with pity on his face. "Give up. You're bleeding worse than ever. If you don't stop now, you'll die soon." She, however, paid no mind to this, as she reached for her swords and they flew back into her hands. Hiei sighed and pulled out his again. He didn't want to kill the girl, she was weak enough as it was, with his Kokuryuhaa. But he already let the battle go on long enough. So what was left for him?  
  
"Oh crap," Hiei said blandly, "Now I have to use that tasteless move."  
  
Kristina lunged for him once more. Pulling out his sword, parried the attack, and when landing behind her exclaimed, "Jaou Ensatsu Ken!" His sword lit up with an eerie black flame. The darted towards each other, and with one loud clap of thunder, awaited to see who won.  
  
Kristina's swords broke into pieces as she fell towards the ground, going back into her original state. Hiei let his sword died down into a white heat as he sheathed it yet again. Kurama ran forward with a few paramedics and pointed to Kristina for them to take her away. He had done this with all the other students that have been injured, finding that he could not take care of them all.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So I guess you won?" Kurama asked that evening when treated all the injuries of welts and cuts. Hiei snorted.  
  
"Hn. We didn't win yet, stupid fox," he stated, "Ouch! Why do you have to use that iodine stuff?! That hurts more than when my arm was burned."  
  
"I find that iodine works the best for cleaning cuts," Kurama explained with a soft giggle.  
  
"What did you want to tell me during the match?" Hiei inquired.  
  
"Well, I wanted to tell you that she was not using spirit energy. It was actually a condensed form of demon energy," Kurama said. Hiei stared at him. "You know just as well as I of how hard it is to tell the difference between the two."  
  
"So, does that mean that the Koenma and Botan made a mistake?" Hiei asked, "That they got confused as we did?"  
  
Kurama nodded in agreement. "Yes, but our mission is still the same. Whatever it takes, we must destroy that source."  
  
"Do you think that girl had anything to do with it?"  
  
"Unfortunately no. That girl had no spirit energy what so ever. If she did, I don't think she'd be the kind to hide it from people. Do you remember that black light?"  
  
"Yes, but I didn't get to see it well," Hiei stated.  
  
"I think it has something to do with it. Right after it shined, the girl immediately got stronger," said Kurama.  
  
"Yes and?"  
  
"Hiei, don't you see? Whatever it was, it's trying to get rid of us first before we can find it." Hiei stared at him.  
  
"It failed with me. It might go after you next," Hiei opinionated. Kurama lowered his gaze.  
  
"Whatever it is doesn't have to. Some one's already trying to kill me," he explained. Then Hiei remembered Karasu.  
  
"Well," he began, "We'll just have to kill them first, won't we?"  
  
Kurama laughed, "Yes, I guess so."  
  
"For gods sake, Kurama, stop using that io-crap! It burns!"  
  
"I thought you liked burning stuff?" Kurama joked. Hiei glared at him as he winced in pain.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yukina stood outside looking up at the lighted room where the two of them sat. She sighed. "Hiei, I'm sorry for his actions," she began, "and Kurama. I'm sorry for what I must do tomorrow." With that said she ran back into the darkness of the night.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
O.o That was a long fight, even for me! 6 pages of useless fighting crap... And If you didn't notice, I listed all (I think) of Hiei's attacks. If you really don't know what they are (because I used the Japanese terms ;;;;) I'll help you out.  
  
Jaou Ensatsu Regokushou: I think in the dubbed version this is "Fire of the Mortal Flame." But because I wasn't sure, I was forced to use the Japanese term, mainly because every site I went on didn't tell me. As you read, Hiei forms fire around his hands, and bombards his enemy with punches. For anyone else, this would probably be a weak move, but because Hiei is so fast, it has more effect when he uses it.  
  
Jaou Ensatsu Ken: I believe this is called "Sword of the Darkness Flame." The fire that is meant for the Kokuryuhaa is transferred to his sword, making one big. er. flaming sword. Hiei doesn't like this attack very much because it's too much like Kuwabara's Rei Ken. That's why he calls it a tasteless attack.  
  
Jaou Ensatsu Kokuryuhaa: The Dragon of the Darkness Flame, or in other words The Dragon Wave. This attack is the most difficult one to learn and master out of all the fire techniques. Hiei first used this as a last resort, and almost blew off his right arm. Now he has a kewl tattoo on him arm with an Ijyu Taihou, which is a seal to keep it under control. The Dragon Wave incinerates the opponent, and if that doesn't work, goes back to Hiei and boosts his agility and power by like, a lot. But he has to sleep for quite a while afterwards. ^^;;;;  
  
Then again, if you are into YYH as much as I am, you already know all this junk. But I thought you might want to know anyway.  
  
Next chapter's gonna be an odd one (I think). So uh. if you like odd chapters.. Ya know. You might want to read it.  
  
I like the reviews I've been getting, everybody is always so nice! Tell me what you think will happen next. A lot of people have been saying that Karasu's gonna get killed. Well, you guys are just gonna have to find out for yourself, won't you? 


	8. Unwanted Confusion

Disclaimer: I don not own Yu Yu Hakusho in any way, form, or how. But I do own this fan fic and the character Ami Kido. So yeah. Warning: This chapter contains shonen ai!! Heavy shonen ai at that!! Just to let ya know. I don go through with it, but. T-T  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
When Dealing With Spirits By Pixie Ayanami  
  
Chapter 8: Unwanted Confusion  
  
The next day, the two boys found no surprise when they heard school was cancelled. In the state of shock from yesterday, who wouldn't be? Except for Kurama and Hiei, that is. Sure, they didn't expect that the fighter would suddenly get stronger themselves, and have to resort to spirit energy to beat it. But on most of their missions something eccentric like this would occur. They were used to the random changes in battle.  
  
They both sat at the kitchen table with two mugs of coffee in their hands. The soft breathing emitting from the two of them was the only sound made besides the occasional sips of coffee. Hiei felt uncomfortable. Not only did he not like silence that seemed to always occur recently between Kurama and himself, but also the fact that Kurama was giving him odd looks. Again. He did not like how longing his gaze seemed to be. He decided to stop looking at Kurama and turned to the wall instead. Wall then to the coffee, then to the table, floor, and window before he finally said, "Would you stop looking at me? It makes me feel uncomfortable."  
  
Kurama was a bit taken back by the request but not at all surprised. He panned his gaze down to his own coffee. "Sorry, Hiei," he apologized, with some sadness in his voice. Hiei found that to annoy him, too. In fact, ever since that morning incident two days ago, he found a lot of things Kurama did very uncomfortable. For instance, the day before when Kurama was treating his wounds, his touch made Hiei shiver. All he could do was keep talking in order to ignore it. He didn't think that Kurama did that on purpose, but it still scared him in such a way that nothing else has ever had.  
  
Now this uncontrollable silence nipped awkwardly at his ears. Finally getting annoyed with this, too, he decided to start the conversation on his own. "I have to go meet that girl, Ami Kido, tonight," he said casually taking a sip from his coffee. He found that ever sense that morning he hated coffee, too. But Kurama made it and expected him to drink it, so he swallowed the bitter tasting fluid down his throat. Maybe it woke people up in the morning because they can't stand the bitterness themselves, and get a shock with every time they taste it. Or maybe not. He has seen a few occasions were people became extremely hyper after drinking this ningen drink it had no effect on him, though. He wondered why.  
  
Kurama looked up from his drink when Hiei made a statement. He usually doesn't like to start conversations. But he must have noticed the unruly silence, as well. "Oh, that's right, your match is going to be next week, right?"  
  
"Yeah. Today we have to go over the rules of the last match and what will happen when we win, and all that useless crap," he replied. Kurama chuckled: something Hiei didn't mind. Actually enjoyed. He didn't know why.  
  
"I'll come with you, ok?" Kurama asked. Hiei simply nodded.  
  
"Then we can go look for whatever that black light was," he said, wincing at the taste of his coffee. Damn. Kurama noticed.  
  
"Hiei, you don't have to drink the coffee if you don't like it."  
  
Hiei has been drinking the coffee when Kurama handed it to him, and he wasn't about to swallow his pride so that he didn't have to swallow the coffee. He took another drink and glared daggers at Kurama, just to spite him. This was just like Hiei. Kurama laughed at the thought. Hiei pouted and turned away. Which made Kurama laugh more.  
  
Hiei smiled himself. And then immediately gulped down some coffee. He didn't want Kurama to see him smile because of something funny he accidentally did. Putting back on his mask, he glowered, "What are you laughing at, fox?"  
  
"You're just acting so cu-"  
  
"Don't You Dare Call Me That 'C' Word, Kurama," Hiei threatened. Kurama chuckled. He got up and walked to the sink to start dishes, petting Hiei's hair as he past. Wha the hell was that about!?  
  
"Do you mean 'cute,' Hiei?" Kurama asked with a mischievous tone in his voice. Hiei reddened at the tops of his cheeks.  
  
"I'm gonna go change," he said dashing out the room. No matter how fast he was Kurama still got a glimpse at his face, and laughed again at the thought of Hiei being embarrassed.  
  
'What the hell is that fox doing to me?' Hiei thought as he pulled off his pajama top that belonged to a set that Kurama gave him. He looked at the top. He shuddered and fell on his bed holding his head. 'Those are Kurama's pajamas! I'm wearing his clothes!' Kurama is a friend. Nothing more. Nothing more.. Hopefully. What happened two days ago was a mistake. He told himself this over and over again. 'Kurama just caught me off guard. It's not like I wanted that-'  
  
"Stupid! You didn't even pull back!" a voice screamed at the back of his head. Hiei looked up in alarm. He settled back down after figuring it was his mind.  
  
"I.. I was confused," Hiei whispered to himself.  
  
"No you weren't. you knew the whole situation."  
  
Hiei's eyes widened.  
  
"And you liked it."  
  
" I didn't like it!" Hiei said a little louder, "If I did I would have finished what I started."  
  
His mind said nothing for a moment. Hiei got up and started dressing himself again.  
  
"Says you," it haughtily answered. Out of impulse Hiei rammed his head into the wall. Which wasn't a very good idea. An idea that hurt. Badly.  
  
"Hiei? Are you alright up there?" the muffled voice of Kurama asked, worried. He must have heard the collision.  
  
"I'm a. fine," Hiei said rubbing his head.  
  
"Are you sure? It sounded like you fell," Kurama asked further, his voice right outside the door.  
  
"You want Kurama! You want Kurama!" chimed the little voice in the back of his head. Hiei was becoming agitated.  
  
"Shut up!" Hiei hissed.  
  
"What was that?" Kurama asked, cracking open the door.  
  
"Close it! I'm getting dressed!" Hiei exclaimed.  
  
"And believe me, you will finish what you started!" it piped in. Hiei yelled in frustration.  
  
"Oi! What's wrong?!" Kurama asked, opening the door. To find Hiei in his boxers. They were back with blue polka dots. Smiling in their states of shock, the two stared at each other for a while, blushing madly. Kurama finally started retracing his steps backwards in the same nervously flustered state.  
  
"That's the last time I drink coffee!" Hiei complained, and finished putting clothes on.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I should be back in about 2 hours. I don know what the hell they're gonna talk about, but that's the time they gave me," Hiei explained that night. It was five at night, and was still a bit light out. Kurama nodded, and sat down at a bench outside the building Hiei was directed to go to.  
  
"Alright. I'll be waiting right here, reading," he said motioning to his book, "When you come out we'll work on our mission. Ok?"  
  
"Yeah, sure," Hiei agreed. He waved good bye and casually walked through the front doors. Kurama took out the book and started reading, but before long people came over to him and started talking. He was quite popular in this school, but of course, he is where ever he goes.  
  
Hiei took a seat in room 402, the room that they were directed to. A few minutes after he arrived, another came in. The girl's short blonde hair bounced to and fro with each step taken, and her bright pink eyes bore their own interesting smile. Generally, she was cute, adorable, and trendy looking, everything that Hiei hated. Smiling cutely, she stuck out her hand.  
  
"Hi! I'm Ami Kido! I'll be your opponent next week!" she happily announced, flashing him pearly white teeth. Hiei crossed his arms and glared at her hand, daring it to come any closer. She reluctantly pulled away while still baring the smile that faded a little. At that moment the principal, teacher- in-charge, and referee walked into the classroom, all in their own little serious looks and attitudes. Ami quickly sat down in a chair, and attentively sat up straight, ready to absorb whatever it was that they had to say.  
  
"Hello," the principal started, "as you know, we are here today to discuss the match that will occur next week." Hiei could already tell that this would be a long and boring discussion. "We first want you to know each others names. Ami Kido," he pointed to the bubbly little girl, "and uh.. Hiei Jaganshi," he said pointing to Hiei. Hiei was appalled that this guy didn't even know his name.  
  
"The both of you show brilliant amounts of potential, and are at the top of every class," the teacher explained, brimming with pride because he thought that it was because of him that they were doing so well. He pushed up his thick glasses and smiled proudly. Hiei laughed silently to himself. That was a lie. First of all, Kurama was the definite top student in the school, far smarter than the teachers, for that matter, and he was more than likely a better fighter than the blonde sitting next to him. If it wasn't for Kurama, Hiei wouldn't be doing as well as he was in class. "And we know that good grades always come first before fighting skills, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah.."  
  
Boring, boring, boring. Hiei could be doing something worthy right now and instead he was sitting hearing this stupid teacher lecture them on life. Maybe this is why it would take so long. After about a half hour of this, the principal finally took over again.  
  
"Now we would like to go over what happened at our last fight," he said, eyeing Hiei cautiously. Hiei merely stared out the window. "These matches always get crazy by the end of the season," he stated, "Students don't usually get hurt, but we never know what to expect. That is why the very last match is held away from everyone, and is at the top of our garden, over there," he gestured to the garden of roses outside the window. Of course, Hiei already knew this. That Yukina look alike already filled him in on that.  
  
"This is our biggest event of the year," the referee piped in, "It really is a site! The whole school looks up from the bottom and cheer for the one they wan to win, holding banners, and such."  
  
"Which reminds me," the principal began, "How about you explain the rules again?"  
  
"Very well!" the referee happily accepted the offer, and started to recite the rules. He was like some kind of walking, talking rule book. He explained everything like it was memorized or like it was an instructional video tape, with out it being on a television. Hiei sighed. He didn't want to hear this again.  
  
The first hour finally finished, with the referee still talking about the rules, the principal nodding his head like he was still listening, the teacher correcting papers, Hiei staring outside, and little Ami still looking as prompt and attentive as she did, with a smile at that. Hiei almost dozed off before he noticed Kurama outside. He was walking off with someone towards their dormitory. The person was shorter than him, and was all in black, and.. And it was him? That didn't make sense. Something was definitely wrong.  
  
"How much longer is this going to take?" Hiei interrupted impatiently. The principal was glad for the interruption, for he was practically sleeping on his feet.  
  
"Yes, you are quite right, we should be getting on. I'm sure you gave them the general information," he stated stifling a yawn. Hiei frantically looked back outside the window. Kurama and the boy that looked like him walked inside their house. If these people didn't finish soon, Hiei would run out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kurama glanced up at the doors of the building and noticed Hiei walking out of it. He was confused. It was only an hour in. "Hiei, what are you doing here? It's only been an hour."  
  
"They ended it earlier than I thought," Hiei explained. Kurama nodded.  
  
"Well, let's get on that case. Where should we look first? I think that sense we saw the light in the middle of the university, we should go-"  
  
"I'm uh.. Tired. Let's just go home," Hiei interrupted. Tired? That wasn't very likely.  
  
"Was it that boring?" Kurama asked, "It must have, you don't get tired easily."  
  
Hiei nodded. "Let's go."  
  
Upon arriving at the dormitory, Kurama fiddled around for the key in his pockets. He finally took it out and opened the door. Kurama stretched and walked up to his room.  
  
"We can go look later, you just go get some rest," Kurama instructed, while walking into his own room. Hiei stared up the stairs, and after a while, followed after him. He went into Kurama's room to find him sitting in the chair at the desk doing what was probably homework. The window was open, letting in a refreshingly warm breeze. Because it was dark, Kurama had turned on a lamp that gave the room a soft and welcoming glow. He stared at him for a while, watching him scribble out answers and recalculating them on his homework.  
  
"Aren't you going to sleep?" Kurama asked feeling Hiei's ki. Hiei stood around for a while.  
  
"I don't feel like it," Hiei muttered. Kurama shrugged.  
  
"Alright whatever," Kurama said. Hiei crept up behind him. Kurama peered up, and then went back to his homework. Hiei began to poke him on the head. Kurama giggled and looked up. "Hiei?! What are you doing-"  
  
Hiei wasn't poking anymore. In fact, he was gently nibbling the top of Kurama's ear, massaging the back of his hand, as well. Kurama dazed. This wasn't right.  
  
Pulling back, Kurama stared up at the fire demon, searching in his eyes for the reason why. Lust danced in his giant red orbs, his desire apparent. "Hiei?!" he cautiously called, trying to bring him back in reality. Kurama didn't think Hiei would ever want this, unless with good reason. And he didn't have any good reason, especially since he said nothing.  
  
Hiei moved in closer, cornering Kurama in the corner. In the process, Kurama knocked over the lamp, making it jump off the table and accidentally unplug itself from the socket. In the darkness, Hiei reached out for Kurama's hands and grabbed them with his right. He sucked mournfully on Kurama's neck, while unbuttoning his shirt with the left.  
  
Kurama dazed again, knowing that it wasn't right. Even if he did love Hiei, he didn't want it like this. Snapping out of his stare, he starting struggling, begging Hiei to let go.  
  
"I. I don't want this, Hiei! Let go!" he pleaded softly as he started to walk along the wall, barely wriggling his hands out of Hiei's grasp.  
  
"You wanted this," Hiei said blandly. Kurama shook his head.  
  
"No. not like this." he tried to convince. His heart beat to loudly for him to talk any louder. It sucked all the energy out of him to pound against his chest, making his movements sluggish and his chest hurt. Even if Kurama asked for him not to, the fire demon let go for a moment, stripping off his own shirt. He proceeded to push Kurama against the wall, and started taking off his pants.  
  
Kurama definitely didn't want to be in this position right now. He started to hurt all over, especially his head and chest. Grabbing his pants, he pushed away from Hiei and ran to the other side of the room. He looked up. Since when did Hiei get a scar on his shoulder? It was rather dark, and crossed. more in the shape of an X than anything else..  
  
At that moment, the door burst open, with another Hiei frantically glaring daggers at the shirtless one. Kurama grabbed his head in confusion and slid down to the floor, panting. The one with the X looked down ashamed, before speeding out the open window.  
  
Turning to Kurama, Hiei asked, "What did he do to you? You're not hurt, are you?" Then he noticed how molested Kurama looked. Kurama sat wide eyed, with his hands over his face. He still panted hard due to how heavily his heart beat went. Two arms pulled him close, caressing his read hair. How could this happen to him? Why would this happen to him? His head was filled with thoughts that hurt his head and eyes even further. The stroking of his hair didn't do a thing for him, with him still in shock.  
  
"It's alright.." Hiei cooed. Kurama shook his head.  
  
"No it's not!" he exclaimed. Hints of sobs formed in his throat even though his eyes were dry. "I don't know why.. I didn't know..!"  
  
"It was an imposter. Not me. I would never do that to you," Hiei continued. Kurama dug his face in Hiei's chest. He felt like throwing up. He was so easily tricked! Just like that! He grabbed his aching chest. To be fooled like that.. To be betrayed like that. He didn't want to experience that.  
  
But the tears still didn't come. Was he scared into a state where he couldn't even do anything? Not even to cry, even though it was his least favorite activity in the world? He didn't know. Hiei grabbed the hands away from his face.  
  
"Kurama, snap out of it! No one's here to hurt you now," Hiei demanded. Kurama's eyes softened. He lunged for Hiei and hugged him, despite what he was feeling.  
  
"You wouldn't do anything against my will, right?" he asked. They laid on the floor, just the two of them. Kurama's head rested on Hiei chest, which was pounding faster with each second. All Hiei could do was stare up at the ceiling.  
  
"That's right. I.. I would never do anything to hurt you," he explained a smile forming on his lips. Hiei looked down to find Kurama asleep. He must have used up all his energy during this occurrence. Smiling more, he closed his own eyes. Only for this night.. Just this one he'd go with Kurama to make him happy. But he knew: whatever was happening here, Kurama's safety along with happiness seemed to be at the top of his list.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
O.o *shudders* Oi! Told ya it'd be odd! First of all, this is a long chapter. I didn't think that it would be. And second of all, Ami is bratily annoying, but I love her. Third, I put Kurama in *way* too much torture. Death threats, losing battles, molestation. Why do I do it? I don know. But this chapter made me very uncomfortable to write, and now I have a head ache along with an aching chest. And my neck hurts. I feel whatever the character's does at the time and oi. gets out of hand. It will probably only get worse. Sorry! ^^;;;;  
  
When the whole story is together in a way that is not spaced like this, it is 33 pages long. O.o;;; Yes I write a lot.  
  
Who knew Hiei wouldn't like coffee? Maybe that's why he heard voices in his head. That voice is the better side of him that realizes his feelings more. And I had to make a comment about his underwear. I'm gonna draw a picture of this. XD  
  
And to let you know, Hiei's not in love yet. He's just softening up. Kurama's a dear friend, and he wants the best for him, despite how they almost kissed. That was mere fun for me, although it's big in the story, as you could tell.  
  
Er. I'll be starting (hopefully!) some more fanfiction in the Rurouni Kenshin and Zelda categories. I have the ideas sorted out, now all I need is the set up! ^^  
  
Now that I have actual reviews, I wanna talk to some people!  
  
Tatoosh: Thank you for being so nice, and reviewing on every update! You really make my day, and figure it's all worth it. Thank you!  
  
OliverWoodFan03: Thank you for saying I have talents in writing! My teachers say that I have been improving, why just a year ago I was a horrible writer! But now I write like crazy! ^^ Thank you!  
  
Mimiru: Uh. thanks for thinking my story is. great? According to you, everything in my story is great, and that's just great! You are a great person. Thank you!  
  
Nabooru the Tempest of Fate: Yes, yaoi is great! XD  
  
Rin the Kitsune: Heehee! You'll find out what that evil Karasu is up to soon! Just wait!  
  
And that's it! I love reviews, so please give me more! I'll give you the best updates I can muster up! ^^ Please review! 


	9. Secret Messes

Disclaimer: Hah! I actually finally own something of Yu Yu Hakusho quality! *holds out a "Shonen Jump" magazine* Look! Look! It has YYH inside! :D It's all mine! MINE!  
  
Seriously, I don't own YYH or anything related to YYH. I also do not own any pancakes that I cannot cook. I only own this fanfic, and the ideas I came up with inside of it. I also own this picture of Hiei and Kurama on my wall, and Kurama is trying to feed Hiei a spoonful of ice-cream that absolutely will *not* fit. But that's just a random Pixie fact.  
  
For a short notice: I wrote this on 07/10/03. Yes! I made you wait a whole day! XD I can do that because I'm the author! mwahahahahahahaha!  
  
Warning: Contains Shonen Ai and WAFF (warm and fuzzy feeling). If you do not like either of the two, then for gosh sakes, I do not know why you even got to chapter 9 of this story. Good luck with that!  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
When Dealing With Spirits By Pixie Ayanami  
  
Chapter 9: Secret Messes  
  
The Yukina imposter sat on the edge of the fountain where she first met Hiei. She has been crying ever since she got there earlier that evening. She was scared that Hiei would never forgive her for what she did to Kurama. It was almost inevitable. How could she ever face him again after what she just did?  
  
'Kurama would probably forgive you,' her mind thought, knowing how nice a person Kurama was. But she shook her head.  
  
"Kurama has gone through way too much," she told herself, "and even if he did, it wouldn't matter. Hiei wouldn't forgive me." She cried harder, hardly noticing the black shadow that appeared over her.  
  
"I see that you failed," Karasu said in a sarcastic tone. Yukina looked up with such anger and resentment that it almost caught him off guard.  
  
"It's all your fault!" she blamed, "Because of you, Hiei probably hates me. ..."  
  
"More likely yours for keeping that big thing in here," he retorted, "It's obvious that you fancy Hiei more than Kurama. So why don't we try to work together?"  
  
Glaring her hatred she shouted, "No! We just tried that and it didn't work! I never want to have any association with you ever again!"  
  
"Temper, temper," he replied. She wanted to hit him but she knew that she'd be most powerless against him. "Wouldn't it be worth it if you could have the one you love?"  
  
"Not if the one I love doesn't love me back," she responded coldly. "You can go ahead and let loose that thing. I don't care, as long as it means never to see you again."  
  
"Oh? Are you quite sure of that?" he asked. She nodded. "Well then, perhaps I'll go right now and-"  
  
"Oh, I wouldn't think you would," she said, smirking a bit. He stared at her.  
  
"And why wouldn't I?"  
  
She smiled more, despite herself or the situation, "Imagine if it got Kurama while he slept and killed your fragile beauty?" she metaphorically asked, "Then he'd die but not at your hand. So it would mean that all of it was a waste."  
  
Karasu glared at her for a while. She stared at the wall, pretending not to care. Finally, he sighed in defeat. "Fine," he muttered, "But I'll just kill him in time, anyway. And Hiei probably won't have any respect for you. So why would you bother?"  
  
"Because I love him!" she replied quite passionately, "I told you that! You don't understand anything!" It was as if a father and daughter were fighting over a boyfriend. The father didn't care about the matter, and tried to press on that there was no need. Meanwhile the daughter fought her hardest to defend the poor misunderstood boy. Except it was an actual odd demon talk of life or death. How ironic.  
  
"Do what you want, think what you want, talk what you want, but I'm leaving. You are an utterly stupid girl who can't understand a thing," Karasu stated, turning his back to leave.  
  
"And you are a mean and selfish man who's to closed up to listen!" she retorted. He ignored that last comment and walked on.  
  
Yukina felt dizzy of two feelings: pride and sorrow. Proud that she told off Karasu, but sad that Hiei may never think of her the same again. Then it occurred to her that she picked a fight with Karasu. Karasu, a demon who will probably seek revenge on anything in an utterly grotesque way. She shuddered with the thought.  
  
With her head bent low, she scolded herself again. 'You're an idiot for even listening to him.' And Yukina actually agreed with this thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kurama woke up to the gentle rising and setting motions of Hiei's chest. He laid there, lightly dozing off while feeling the warm feeling he received and emitted. Then he shot up remember the events the night before. The startling movements woke up Hiei, who groggily sat up, excessively rubbing his eyes. He looked up at Kurama, who was blushing widely. Kurama didn't have the slightest clue of why he was on Hiei's chest.  
  
As if able to read his thoughts, Hiei answered, "You used up all your energy last night, and accidentally fell asleep on me."  
  
Kurama stared wide eyed in shock at him. "Why didn't you wake me up?"  
  
Hiei blushed a little and looked to the ground innocently, "You've been through so much, I didn't want to wake you." Why was he blushing?  
  
Kurama stared out at the early spring sunlight and smiled. "Thanks," he said, "That was the best night's sleep I've ever had."  
  
Hiei blushed a bit deeper as he got up to go downstairs. He looked back at the fox demon. "Are you sure you're alright?" The fox looked up and smiled at him.  
  
"Of course," he said calmly. His kindness wore off on Hiei, who gave a small smiled in return. When he left, Kurama leaned against the wall, hoping that he might be getting inside that head of Hiei's.  
  
As for Hiei, he walked off pondering what just happened. 'Why the hell was I blushing?!' he wondered to himself. 'I have no feelings towards Kurama except for ones of friendship. No matter how many times that voice tells me otherwise-' then he realized that the voice had not appeared in his thoughts since last morning. Must come only when he drinks that coffee stuff. He decided to steer clear of that drink.  
  
Hiei paused in the kitchen. He really didn't know how to cook, and really didn't want to trouble Kurama. So what was left for him to do? Make it himself. He saw Kurama make pancakes before, and if his memory serves him right, he likes them. He also remembered that Kurama got it out of a box. So he went over to the cupboard and looked for the pancake box. He found it, and dumped all of its contents in a bowl. But no pancakes came out: only a large amount of powder.  
  
"Hm. that's not right.," he said, scanning the box for the problem. He came across the label that said 'instructions.' Soon after reading them, he discovered that he put to much powder. Now all he needed was water. Using his brilliant logic, he deducted that because he took a lot of powder, he needed a lot of water. Picking up the large bowl full of pancake mix, he walked over to the sink, turned on the water and put the bowl under it. Hiei watched as the bowl quickly filled to the top of water. Once filled, he took it back to the counter and began mixing. Unfortunately for him, it did not mix well, and even though he used the water the best he could, there was still quite a lot of pancake mix left dry. So he went back over to the sink to put more water in it.  
  
Hiei recalled an egg beater that Kurama used once. He remembered that it was electric, and in order to make it work, he had to set it in the electrical socket. Hiei stumbled through the draws, looking for the right cooking tool. Finally he found it, and plugged it in the nearest socket. He looked at the settings: high, medium, low. It didn't quite make sense to him. But he decided that because he wanted this done fast, he should set it on high. The loud noise startled him a second, but didn't effect him much. Hiei lowered the machine into the bowl, and-  
  
Splash! Splat! Sploosh! The mix flew everywhere. On the counter, floor, cabinets, stove: it didn't matter where, just if it was nearby. He instantly pulled it out of the bowl, the mix that was still left on the machine flying other places now. It was bad enough the kitchen was dirty, but so was Hiei. As he pressed the 'Off' button, Kurama made his way to the doorway to see what destruction Hiei had created in only about five minutes.  
  
"This is not how Kurama did it," he said frustrated. Kurama laughed and shook his head. Hiei spun around embarrassed. Pancake batter covered him all over the place. He showed a very embarrassed, disappointed, yet innocent face. It made Kurama's heart melt.  
  
"You could have just asked me," Kurama teased.  
  
"I just thought that I could do it, and not have to bother you," Hiei replied. The look Kurama was giving him made him feel odd. Kurama walked over to the pancake box, finding no more mix left in it.  
  
"Um. did you use all the mix?" Kurama asked while peering into the box. Hiei nodded his head innocently. Kurama smiled, "I'll get out the other box once we're cleaned up, and teach you how to make pancakes."  
  
"Sorry," Hiei apologized with a smile.  
  
"Yow know, you're so-"  
  
"Cute? Yeah, you told me," Hiei interrupted, blushing again. Kurama wiped some mix of his nose.  
  
"It's true!" he said cheerily. Hiei glowered, but Kurama could tell that he liked this kind of affection.  
  
They started cleaning up. Kurama looked over continuously at Hiei, who once again lost his patience and asked, "What's wrong?" quite in an annoyed tone.  
  
"I just wanted to thank you again for last night," Kurama said. Hiei shrugged.  
  
"Some one was harming you in an inappropriate way," he replied, "I wasn't just gonna stand there and let him have fun." He just realized that he must have sounded very stupid, and very jealous. But Kurama would know that he wasn't jealous. So he pushed that thought out of his mind. The stupid part lingered. "Um. I must sound stupid."  
  
"No you don't," Kurama defended, "You made sense."  
  
"Really?" he asked, doubtfully. Kurama nodded his head.  
  
"Yup. Really," he responded. Hiei was grateful to have such an optimistic friend.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The morning commenced with them making and eating their breakfast together. Then they started making plans to continue with their missions and excavate the grounds for that odd black ki. They had all day for this, because it was a holiday for the school, and classes were cancelled.  
  
Making their way through the paths and such, the followed their senses towards the ever stronger energy source. It went on like this for a couple hours. In fact sometimes they had to find a new route once they noticed that the one they were one started to lead them the wrong way.  
  
"I never noticed how many buildings this university has," Kurama stated as they trudged on. Hiei gave it little thought.  
  
"Maybe it's designed this way to throw us off course," Hiei contemplated. Kurama stopped to ponder this more.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kurama asked. Hiei looked back at him, glaring that he stopped.  
  
"Oh, please! You can't honestly think this is a normal school?" he asked. Kurama took it into consideration.  
  
"That makes sense. But all the other students make of it naturally," Kurama noted. Hiei nodded.  
  
"Yeah, that still eludes me," he confessed, "Come on, fox, we gotta get going."  
  
Kurama nodded. "You're right."  
  
The two finally ventured to where they felt the energy was strongest. It was the tallest building on the campus: a stunning clock tower. Kurama and Hiei haven't really noticed this until now, either. It was strange: they thought they have been keener on their surroundings. In any case, they circle the building a few times, looking for a way to get it. But there was none. They stared at it puzzled.  
  
"There's only one way to get in that building," a familiar voice sounded. Kurama was astonished of her being here. He still was not aware of anything that happened other than Karasu and other events that he saw. Hiei only glared.  
  
"You-" he began, getting angry.  
  
Yukina pulled a small, sad smile. Looking up, she announced, "I suppose you would want me to explain."  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Ha! I left you on a cliff hanger, and there's nothing you can do about it! XD Sheesh.. I'm probably just gonna give in and do another chapter really soon, I don't know why I bother.. This was actually a shorter chapter than I thought. I hope I might write more next time.. All together written the way I want it, the story is 34 pages long. Good, ne?  
  
Ha! The Yukina imposter's secret is out! She's in love with Hiei! Oi.. What a mess this will make. *hints up towards title*  
  
Let me tell you what my sister did to me while I was writing this chapter. I was playing soft, sad music to put me in the mood for the Karasu and Yukina scene. My sister wondered why, so she came over and put a fun happy song on. This is the result:  
  
Karasu glared at her for a while. She stared at the wall, pretending not to care. Finally, he sighed in defeat. "Fine," he muttered, "But I'll just kill him in time, anyway. And Hiei probably won't have any respect for you. lalalalalalalalalaalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalal alalalalalalalalalaalalalaalaLAalalalalaLalalalaalalaaaaaaaaaaaalalalalalala allaLalalalaallaalalalalalalalalalLAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! So why would you bother?"  
  
Yes. If I had not taken that out, Karasu would be singing a song in the middle of his serious statement to her. A stupid song at that. Just thought you'd know. ~_^  
  
Alright here we go:  
  
Mimiru: It's alright that you thought my fic was great. I was just astonished by how many greats I saw! I never seen that so many greats in one sentence that's directed to me.Thank you!  
  
OliverWoodFan03: I'm really happy you like my fic so much! But erm. I do have other things in life besides this fic. ^^;;;; Please be patient with me, I have a lot of other things I should be doing like art trades that I haven't done on deviantart.com (yupyup! You heard right, I'm an artist! XD) But. I gave in. I wrote this practcally right after you sent me the e-mail. maybe I don't have a life..  
  
Rin the Kitsune: XD Perhaps Hiei will kick Karasu's ass, and perhaps he won't! XD Just wait to see, you may be surprised!  
  
Spark-gurl: Uh. I got the idea of No One's a couple months ago. I was thinking of another Yu Yu Hakusho fanfic at the time where Hiei and Kurama are framed for a crime and it happens to be the No One's fault. Of course, then they were just mindless drones, a very confused race, and had a leader to make them do this. I'm still thinking about putting this fic into action. It'd, of course, be a Hiei/Kurama fic, I just love that couple too much! ~_~ But it's cool: I have what the true forms of the No Ones all drawn out. My sis said they looked cool. or cute. I forget which one.  
  
Thank you again for all of your comments! They encourage me a lot, and with you guys support, I'll try to write to the best of my ability! Thank you!  
  
Please review, like I said, it makes me happy! ^^ 


	10. Trust

Disclaimer: ::sniff:: Don't own the characters of Yu Yu Hakusho.. ::sniff:: I own this fanfic, the concept of No One's, and whatever else I made up. They shall belong to me! XD  
  
Warning: This chapter has shonen ai, waff, and fluff. If you do not like any of the three, than it is best for you to hit Ctrl + Alt +Delete, and shut down your computer. Stay off it for a few days and the problem should go away. You'll be craving for the three in no time. Believe me, I can help you.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
When Dealing With Spirits By Pixie Ayanami  
  
Chapter 10: Trust  
  
The three stared at each other for a few moments. Kurama stood shocked that Yukina stood in front of them, apparently with some helpful information. "Yukina why are you-" he started but Hiei's hand flew up to his face, stopping him.  
  
"Don't be fooled, that's not Yukina," he said in a rather harsh tone of voice, "That's the thing that attacked you last night."  
  
Kurama stiffened and absent mindedly took a step back, ready to defend if that thing wished to fight him. Or was it because he was afraid? Kurama wasn't sure, but he knew he had no time to think about the subject right now.  
  
Yukina opened her mouth several times before speaking, "I'm terribly sorry for what I did last night, Kurama, but it was something I was ordered to do," she apologized slowly, thinking her wording as she talked.  
  
Hiei snorted. "Yeah, right. Your stupid mistakes and orders are the reason why we're in this mess," he said. Gesturing up to Kurama, he continued, "Why don't you tell Kurama the same thing you told me?"  
  
Yukina's gaze went down further. Her eyes started to well up with tears, but of course that is normal for Yukina. Unfortunately, Kurama and Hiei still felt bad to see her cry, even if she was a fake. "It's my fault that Karasu's here," she replied. Kurama tightened his jaw.  
  
"But how?" he asked. She better have a good reason for this, because he honestly could not forgive someone that easily.  
  
"Hiei, I told you why before, but not the whole story," she began. Taking a deep breath, she explained, "I was told by my mother, a little bit before my family died, that we were the last No One's left, and it'd be hard to continue our species. I thought that wasn't fair, and swore to do something about it. I've been searching the Makai for answers and clues most of my life, determined to save my species, even if I'm the last one left.  
  
"One day I came across an old shrine I found in a mountain chain of the Makai. The tablets there spoke of a power that could grant any wish of the beholder. I swore that this could be my chance. After awakening the power, it told me that in order to have my wish fulfilled, I must help it first. I promised that I would do anything to help it."  
  
She paused to laugh. It was very hollow, in fact the emptiness could be seen in her eyes. "How selfish of me, to want something so badly and help a power that wanted to take over all three worlds as God."  
  
"As God?" Kurama inquired, "But how? King Enma is the strongest there is. He wouldn't be able to go against him would he?"  
  
"The power said with my help, it could be done," she answered. Continuing, she said, "So I helped him. I thought this was the only way to save my species. I witnessed it become stronger and stronger. The evil literally dripped off him. I started to think that this was not a good idea."  
  
"Well, duh," Hiei interrupted under his breath. This was rewarded by a good slap in the back of the head from Kurama.  
  
"Don't interrupt!" Kurama said between clenched teeth. Hiei sighed in defeat. "Continue," Kurama urged.  
  
Yukina nodded, "I started to need help sealing him away. I was told by a soul that he could help me, if I revived him."  
  
"And that soul was Karasu," Kurama asked. Yukina nodded.  
  
"So you're gullible. So what?" Hiei mocked. Kurama glared at him.  
  
"We came here to the Ningenkai to seal it here. Karasu did a very good job of helping me. We disguised the place as a university. Normal people wouldn't even know of this place or what it holds, they wouldn't be able to see or sense it. Demons and people with powers would only think its just another school."  
  
"Yes that makes sense," Kurama agreed.  
  
"But it didn't work very well, did it?" Hiei sarcastically asked. He received harder glaring by Kurama.  
  
"I didn't realize that Karasu would make this much trouble. Not only do I have to stay here because of the power, but because he ordered me to stay. Even if he is a ghost, he's still a tangible one, one that can hurt."  
  
"So I've noticed," Kurama whispered.  
  
"Yes, and now he's threatening me that he'll set the power loose if I don't do what he says. I'm sorry Kurama, but I used you as my shield. I told him you might die if that power gets a hold of you in your sleep," she confessed, staring at the ground.  
  
Kurama chuckled a bit. "It's ok," he replied. She smiled a little.  
  
"Thanks. But," she began, "the power is becoming restless. Its power is starting to escape, like what happened to that human during Hiei's fight."  
  
"I see," Hiei replied. Silence followed.  
  
"Er. am I forgiven?"  
  
Kurama nodded. "It was out of your power. You couldn't do anything else," he agreed.  
  
Hiei snorted again, "You're going to forgive her that easily? You trust people too easily."  
  
"I trust you, don't I?" Kurama jokingly asked.  
  
"Yes, and I still think you're a fool for doing so," Hiei retorted, however a small smirk came across his face, "But I don't forgive you. In fact I'm hating you."  
  
"So how do we get to it?" Kurama asked, suddenly breaking the Yukina's smile.  
  
"I can't tell you, it'd surely kill you," she answered slowly.  
  
"We're two of the strongest demons in the Makai. Second only to Yusuke Urameshi. I think we can take it on," Hiei remarked, mumbling the part about Yusuke pretty fast. She shook her head.  
  
"No! I won't put you into that kind of trouble!" she exclaimed before running off. Hiei made a move to go after her, but Hiei stopped him.  
  
"It's alright, Hiei. We did enough for today," Kurama said looking up at the sky, "Look, its already nighttime. We should get going."  
  
Hiei nodded and put a hand to his stomach, "I guess. It'd be pretty stupid to fight something on an empty stomach." Kurama giggled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They ate some sandwiches when they arrived home, and then settled in the living room to rest. Kurama was laying on the couch, reading a book and drinking some green tea. Hiei dozed off in his chair, thinking of the events that happened that day. The scent of roses lulled around the room, coming from all of the pots that Kurama placed. A couple lamps were lit so that Kurama had light to read, and for Hiei to see what was going on. He looked over to Kurama.  
  
"Kurama?" he called. Kurama placed a finger in his book to save his spot and looked up.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Today you said you trusted me. Why?" Hiei asked with a bit of uncertainty in his voice.  
  
"That's easy, you're my best friend. It'd be pretty stupid of me not to trust you," Kurama explained. Hiei shook his head.  
  
"No that's not what I mean. You trusted me when we first met, even though you knew nothing of me. Why?"  
  
Kurama laughed, "I could sense there was something good in you."  
  
"No, there's nothing good in me," Hiei countered. He got up and sat with Kurama on the chair. "I'm the cold hearted forbidden child that only wants to kill and hurt anyone that touches my sister."  
  
"See? You love your sister. That's good," Kurama cheerfully added.  
  
"Yeah, but that's also expected of a brother." Kurama laughed more. "Why are you laughing?" Hiei asked, a little bit annoyed.  
  
"Stop beating yourself up, Hiei, you're not as bad as you think you are," Kurama suggested.  
  
"How would you know?" Hiei asked further.  
  
"Remember, I was Youko, the most feared demon ever," Kurama explained. Hiei nodded his head.  
  
"Yeah but-"  
  
"Stop that, Hiei. Putting yourself down like that won't help you any. You have love, and friendship, and all sorts of good things deep inside you," Kurama said, tapping his chest where his heart was. He blushed a little.  
  
"I only love Yukina. And I don't even think that she loves me back. I'm probably just some kind of scary evil man to her. But even if she did, she's the only one," Hiei said. Kurama shook his head.  
  
"That's not true. Other people love you."  
  
"People like who?" Kurama was silent and shifted his gaze down to his lap.  
  
". . . People like me."  
  
Hiei froze. He knew it wasn't just his imagination! His heart started beating faster, and a funny feeling crept up in his stomach. He certainly felt stupid just sitting there. He had to say something.  
  
"Uh. .. .. Er. . . thanks," he replied. That was a good comeback. Kurama put a marker in his book and stood up.  
  
"Well, I better be heading off to bed," he announced, while walking off.  
  
'Smooth move, Hiei. Now he probably thinks you don't care,' he thought. Immediately he shook his head of that thought.  
  
"No, I don't care. Never have, never will," Hiei told himself. He rubbed his eyes and made his way up the stairs, only to ponder about it in his sleep.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Fluff! Fluffy, fluff, FLUFF! Sorry, I had to do it. And damn, they still didn't kiss! O.o I'm wracking my brains for it! Oh well! ^^ Hmm. .. I wanted to make Hiei a little madder in this chappy. He had good reason to. And Kurama's just to kind for his own good, the poor fella! ^^;;;; And if anyone's confused on Hiei's feelings, don worry: he's just uberly confused, he doesn't know what to think.  
  
So, now you know about everything. Practically everything. Almost everything. Semi-everything. Er.. .. . Yeah, I'm trying to see how I can get the run on periods to work on fanfiction.net for some odd reason they won't for me. Maybe I need to put spaces in between them or something. Well, I'm trying.  
  
Sorry for the late update! I knew what I was going to do, and didn't feel like writing it out. This chappy was a little short, too. I promise that Kurama and Hiei will get together soon! ;;;;  
  
I'm gonna start a new story! It's gonna be a Yusuke/Keiko fic. I love that coupling, too, I think it's adorable! This idea came to me last night, I hope if works! ^^  
  
Here we go again!  
  
Mimiru: *hugs Mimiru because she's such a great person* I hope that Kurama and Hiei plushies shall forever come your way! ^^ Thank you!  
  
OliverWoodFan03: No, I checked. I don't have a life. ^^;;; And ma proud of it! XD  
  
Snowfire: Oo! Me and my friends have been having much fun with the Hiei plushies! Thank you so much!  
  
Jennifred: Hehe. There is no such thing as 'pathetic fluff.' ^^ I'm glad you liked my story! ^^  
  
Thanks guys! As you can tell, I love getting reviews. So. .. . please give me a review! ^^ 


	11. Ill Battles

Disclaimer: I don own YYH. Although one time I went after Hiei's ear, and it didn't end well. Thank gods my sister came in at the nick of time with her little Shadow the Hedgehog chibi to scare him away. I loves my sister! 3 Anyway, I do own this fanfic, including the ideas such as the No Ones and Ami Kido. 

Warning: Contains shonen ai, waff, and slight gore. Won't get into it, but what the hell is wrong with you if you read stuff you don't like? You're crazy. But in any case, please enjoy! ^^

This chapter is dedicated to my dear and loving sister who helped me find a good format to put the story in so that the odd symbols don't show up. If anyone was wondering, it is html format. Thank you, Taiora! ^^ *hug*

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

When Dealing With Spirits

By Pixie Ayanami

Chapter 11:  Ill Battles

"I've had enough of waiting," he hissed at the morning sun. Yukina appeared beside him.

"What do you mean?" she asked. He glared down at her.

"I'm going to kill Kurama today. I'm still surprised I let you live all this time. When I'm done with him, I'll kill you.," Karasu threatened. She clasped her hands over her mouth and ran away thinking of what he just said. He cackled evilly.

"I'll make you mine, yet, Kurama."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

For the rest of that week, Kurama noticed that Hiei seemed to be avoiding him. Perhaps he was a little to forward? But that wouldn't make any sense. He asked, and Kurama gave an answer. Of course, he didn't think Hiei would appreciate it in any way. He doesn't really want love. At least he thinks he doesn't. But everyone needed love, and Hiei's heart screamed for all the attention that he didn't get all his life. Kurama wanted to be the one to give it to him, if only Hiei's mind would agree. Kurama wanted to do so much for Hiei, and probably even more. He wanted to permanently be the one that Hiei confided into, the one that comforted Hiei when he was down, the one that would always have a home in his heart for the little fire koorime.

But Hiei would not accept this. Why? He asked this question over and over. And only came up with two hypothesizes: Hiei didn't understand, or he was scared. Either one would suffice. Kurama just had to find a way to make his way around these obstacles. The only question left now was how would he do it? He wanted to know, and he had to try. Somehow… … …

In any case, today was the day of Hiei's scheduled fight. Kurama was a bit nervous for him, but not because or Hiei's outcome, but because of what happened in the last fight. What if what happened last time happens again? What if the girl is much stronger than everyone else, and hurts other people? He didn't want that happening. So he'll be on look out. 

Hiei padded into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes, to find once again that breakfast has been prepared for him. He sighed. He never ate so much food in his life. Kurama definitely was spoiling him, especially with all these chocolate chip pancakes. Taking his place at the table, he looked for Kurama to find that he was nowhere to be seen. He shrugged and started eating his pancakes. At that moment, Kurama walked in, wearing only an open shirt and boxers. Hiei chocked on his pancakes a little, making Kurama turn around in embarrassment, clasping his shirt together.

"Ah! I'm so sorry, I thought you were still in bed!" Kurama confessed, rushing out of the room, to dress himself properly. Hiei blinked a few times, and then went back to the task at hand. Like he would care if Kurama went around parading half nude. A blush crept up at the thought of this. 

"You don't care," Hiei murmured to the pancakes as he forced the blush away. Kurama walked back in the room, with a small blush on his face.

"Sorry about that," he apologized. Hiei shrugged. Kurama was some what disappointed that Hiei didn't care. 

"Kurama, you're spoiling me. You have to stop making these pancakes," Hiei randomly said, taking another bite. Kurama smiled, feeling another blush come up.

"Is that so? I'm sure you don't get that food in the Makai," Kurama said, with a chuckle.

"I could make them myself… … …"

"Hiei, you murdered them the other day," Kurama interjected, indulging himself in his own plate, "Just leave the cooking to me, ok?"

Hiei laughed and shook his head. "I don't want to have to depend on you for my food. Gods know that's the last thing I want," he said. Kurama laughed along with him, but knew that's exactly what he wanted to happen. He wanted to wake up to have to make Hiei breakfast every morning… … … It was just another thing on his list of things for Hiei. 

Apparently he dazed out, because Hiei interrupted his thoughts "What are you thinking about?" he asked. Kurama shook his head to wake back up, and smiled. 

"Just stuff. You ready for your fight today?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he simply replied, moving over to the sink to wash the dishes. This was a task the little fire demon was proud of, because he could do it. And Kurama let him, because he himself did not like doing the dishes, especially after he continuously took the chores from his mother, and always got rather annoyed with the whole process. He  wished that they'd buy a dish washer, but his mother always said that the old fashioned methods are the best. He didn't complain, because not only would it make his mother feel bad, but make Hiei think bad of him.

"Thank you for doing the dishes," Kurama said. Hiei nodded, as Kurama placed his dishes on the counter for Hiei to wash. A little later, the two got their things together and left for the rose garden, where the match was supposed to be held. Kurama shuddered at remembrance of what happened the first time, and hoped that Karasu wouldn't do anything to interrupt the fight. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 "Ladies and gentlemen! Today the event you have all been patiently waiting for has arrived! Today the finals of the school fighting tournament is in session," the referee greeted. It seemed he doubled as an announcer. He waited for the applause of the crowd to calm down before he started again. "For our finalists, we have last year's winner, Ami Kido!!" he announced. The crowd roared for her, as she waved her hand to all her fans. "And the other is the first year fighter, Hiei Jaganshi!" The crowd was less enthusiastic. But that would make sense, being that Hiei was thought of as scary to his peers. Hiei kicked everyone's butts in under one minute: they feared his power.  
            

"Ok, you two know the rules, right?" the referee asked one last time to make sure they did. The two nodded. The referee waved his hands, gesturing that the two could begin.

"I'm not gonna go easy on you," Ami said, drawing her own sword. Hiei followed suit.

"I didn't expect you to," Hiei commented, knowing that thins fight would be child's play for him, unless she also gets some odd demon powers. 

She attacked him first, with a speedy thrust of her sword. However, he easily dodged and leapt over her. Waiting patiently for her to notice, he randomly kicked a rose. Instead of doing what most people did and stand there surprised, she turned around and slashed again. Hiei didn't really expect this, and barely got away with a cut in his shirt. He glared at her for doing that, but she just kept attacking, hardly noticing. Hiei seemed to underestimate her because of her ditzful appearance otherwise.

With one kick, he cleared her body across the other side of the garden, making a path of destruction of the roses. Kurama dully leaned on the rail of the close by building, watching all of this. He didn't like what was happening to the roses, so he used his own ki to grow the plants again. Hiei sighed and sarcastically rolled his eyes, landing on Kurama, glaring at him. Kurama smiled and shrugged. 

"What are you doing looking away, I'm your opponent!" she yelled. He turned at her and glared before quickly dashing up.

"Want it that way? Fine," he replied before hitting her sword out of her hand. He responded by tripping Hiei with an under kick, and then made a jump for her sword. She sheathed it, and then ran up to Hiei, bombarding him with many punches. Even though he was dodging all of them, Hiei had to admit that she was way better than his last opponent. But he was getting tired of this fight, and could feel that Kurama was, too, judging by how the roses were growing at such a rapid rate.

He sheathed his sword, and swung the scabbard so that it would hit the back of her head. Unfortunately, she turned and grabbed it just in time. Smacking down hard the hilt of her sword on his grasp, she was able to wrench it free of his hand in a matter of seconds, and through it behind her. The crowd was happily cheering her name, and she smiled at them, smugly. It was then that she noticed the roses. 

"What the heck is wrong with these flowers, what's going on?!" she asked concernedly, but all the while glaring at him. He brushed it off with a wave of his hand.

"Ignore it, my friend Kurama is just bored that's all. He finds growing plants fun. Just let him do it, it won't interfere." Hm… … … Ami had a pale, horrified look plastered on his face, as she stared at him awkwardly. Finding his chance, he **walked** around her and picked up his sword. 

"Are you ready now?" he asked. She snapped out of it, upset that she let this guy get his sword back. 

"You're really getting on my nerves, ya know," she hissed between clenched teeth. He smirked.

"As are you," he said smugly. They leapt for each other again, swords clashing in attempt to see who would be the stronger one to push out. But it was of course it was Hiei. He forced her sword down the ground, and was going to elbow her in the face, hopefully to knock her out. He couldn't kill her, because of Koenma's rule that if he kills a ningen, both he and Kurama would go to prison. Damn, that was unfortunate. 

Kurama watched all of this dully, but perked up at the feel of something. And odd sensation lingered throughout the air, one that made him shiver. Hearing footsteps behind him, he turned to find the Yukina look alike. 

"Hurry!" she screamed, "You must get out of here or-"

At that moment, an explosion sparked in between the two, forcing them both flying their respective ways. 

"Hiei!" Kurama yelled, clutching onto the hand rail to stop him from leaning to far over.

Ami's face looked seriously burned, as did the rest of her body. From her burns came blood, and she laid on the ground twitching and crying. Being a demon, Hiei only made it off with a small burn, that he quickly healed with his inherited koorime powers. He lets Kurama help him sometimes only for an excuse to see him.

In any case, he ran towards her burned body, in attempt to heal her, too. Why he bothered he didn't know, but he did it anyway. More explosions popped around the people below, as the crowd ran away, some dropping down to the grown, hurt. Hiei turned his head quickly to Kurama's direction, his eyes asking what to do. Then he saw the Yukina. This can't be good. If she's here then that means… … …

A tall figure appeared behind Kurama and Yukina. With the sweep of his hand, he hit Kurama on the side of his neck, knocking Kurama out. Yukina grabbed the sleeve of Karasu's shirt, apparently begging him not too. Another sweep, and she was sent flying backwards. At this time, he jumped off, holding Kurama's unconscious body. 

For a moment, Hiei got up from healing Ami, and dashed for the edge. "KURAMA!!!!!" he yelled, but the two were already gone. All he could do was stand there, in disbelief. Gods knows that he never wanted that to happen. More so than anything else. 

Shaking his head, he jumped across to the building that they were at, and helped the Yukina up. She looked up at him, her tears dropping down her face into beautiful gems.

"It's all my fault! I'm sorry!" she said between sobs, "I didn't find Kurama enough, I don't have the spiritual awareness like you do, I had to search everywhere for him!" 

"It's ok," Hiei tried to calm, but he was way too angry himself for the words to have any real promise. "Where do you think he could have taken him?"

Yukina shook her head. "I don't know… … … I just don't know, I'm useless… … …"

"Damn!" he cursed, putting blame also on himself, "I have to go find him!" 

Before he could dash off, Yukina grabbed his arm, and smiled up at him. "Do something special before it's too late," she barely said. Hiei didn't know what she meant, but nodded, and left. Rain started to pour down on the grounds. Yukina covered her face with her hands.

"This cannot end well," she muttered, before crying harder, making brand new gems that mixed with the rain.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Oh gods! I did not enjoy writing this chapter! It's so tasteless! I hate it! *scratches at the writing* I hate this chappy. I really wanna write the **next** chappy after this one. You guys will love the **next** chappy!!! =^^= In any case, I fully understand if you guys won't review on this chappy. I hate it. A lot. Hmmm… the only parts I like are when they were having breakfast, (yum, yum, Kurama with an open shirt and boxers, who wouldn't like that fan service? XD) and when Kurama was making the flowers grow. That was just adorable. 

Sorry that the update took a while. I was just so disgusted with this chappy and created a writers block. ;;;;; Really sorry for that. Plus I had to figure out how to make the symbols go away. I would have never known to do that thing of turning it into an html file. My sis is a genius! *hugs her sis like there's no tomorrow*

The song that put me in the mood for writing this is the 7th ending theme for YYH. It's called "Taiyou ga Mata Kagayaku Toki" or "When the Sun Shines Again." It is truly a beautiful song. I recommend it to any YYH lover.

Please don't forget

Please forget

Even now, my feelings for you

Are the sea in a night of surging storms

Chocked up with tears and crying,

Separated from the group

What guides when we wander

Are the letters of "hope"

This is a verse of the song. I feel like it is somehow related to my story, but I don't know why. *shrugs* Oh well! ^^

I can only see this fic going on for about 3 more chappies. T-T    I'm gonna miss writing it! Oh yeah! My other YYH fic is doing surprisingly well, for being about the cannon coupling, Yusuke and Keiko! Thanks a bunch, guys! =^^=

Tatoosh: You are so sorely right. Hiei is confused about his feelings, and he needed that little push to really get him thinking. He'll understand them in time. Thanks for all the reviews! In both my YYH fics, you have reviewed in like every chapter. I'm gonna give you a trophy for that! *hands a big trophy with a gold star on top to you*

chibichibi43: Thanks for thinking my fic is cute! ^^ I'm too lovey dovey, I have to make the two get together. ^^;;;;

Nabooru the Tempest of Fate: I could write the pancake chappy well, because I suck at making pancakes. So I knew what to write down for Hiei. I don't make a big mess like he does, but the pancakes come out horrible. As for your name, I don't think "Nabooru the Sparkplug" sounds good. It doesn't ring. It took me forever to come up with my pen name, so I really can't give you any suggestions. ^^;;;;

OliverWoodFan03: **sigh** You're probably right, Kurama should have learned by now. ^^;;;; 

Thank you for your reviews! I have now successfully made it over 30 reviews! The next chappy will be dedicated to all of you, especially if I get 40! ^^ Thanks a bunch, and keep reviewing! If you have any questions, please ask me. ^^ Please review! 


	12. The Game

Disclaimer: Mesa don own YYH!!! No fair! Wah! But mwaha! I now own a Kurama figurine! Eat that! He's all fun and figurine-ish. I have to get the Hiei one, even if eh is scary looking. I own this fanfic, and the concept of No Ones, and whatever other character I randomly created for the story.

Warning: Contains shonen ai and gore. We are on chapter 12 now. I would really like to know why you are here on chapter 12 reading this fanfic if you have no intention of liking it. What the hell is wrong with you?

Let's kick Karasu's ass! XD

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

When Dealing With Spirits

By Pixie Ayanami

Chapter 12: The Game

Black. Total darkness mixed with a freezing flame. It bit at the back of his neck, sending a beautiful warm crimson shoot out from beneath. But the pain. An eternal pain that shred his clothes to bits, exposing him. Exposing him to the danger that awaited, and whatever else that took a blow to him. He could see a warm light in the distance. The golden blanket of light invited him to come near. It called his name. Over and over again. But he could not go, for the cold froze him in place. But the blood still flowed….

Kurama hazily woke up to find himself in a large dome. It appeared to be the gym. Except there were no doors. Or that's what it looked like. Taking a slightly closer look, Kurama found that the doors have been melted into the wall. There was no way out except the windows and skylight, but those items were far too high up for anyone to reach. The only light that entered from the room was the windows and skylight, as well. A dark shadow clung along the sides. Only a patch of the floor was fully light up.

"Good to see you awake, my love."

Kurama cringed. Turning around, he found Karasu walking out of the darkness. Kurama placed his poker face on and glared at Karasu, daring him to come closer. "I told you: stay away from me," Kurama started carefully.

Karasu laughed. "I could never leave my loved one alone. If I did, he'd never die that way," he stated, a twisted smile forming on his face. Kurama scowled. 

"Only in your world am I your loved one," he said, "But I hate you."

"Ouch," Karasu mocked, "Do you think that will stop me?"

It wasn't that Kurama thought it would; it was that he was hoping it did. But he ignored this thought, as he carefully tried to form a plan in his head. "I'm warning you."

"Or what? You'll turn into the big bad Youko fox and bite me? I doubt it," Karasu further teased, "No one's here to hold your hand this time. I know all about how you drank the 'Fruit of Past Lives' to transform into your Youko form. So how will you do it this time?"

Kurama's eyes narrowed. True, Kurama cannot transform into his Youko side on impulse or will alone. But he could still fight. He was not helpless. "I wouldn't give you the satisfaction."

"Enough of this talk, my love," Karasu began, his voice and ki flaring, "Let's begin, shall we?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Damn it!" Hiei yelled, running around the university's campus. "Damn it, damn it, damn it!"

He had left the Yukina where she was to begin looking for Kurama. He couldn't feel a trace of Kurama's or Karasu's ki anywhere. But they couldn't have just disappeared. Being a ghost, Karasu is tied to the place he was resurrected in, which happened to be the university. Which means he couldn't have ran somewhere else, or escaped to the Makai. But he could sure mask his energy good. 

"Kurama, you just can't leave me without showing me you meant what you said!" Hiei thought aloud. He stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes screwing with realization. He said he didn't care…. Why would he care? What was Kurama to him?

……Everything.

Kurama was always there for him. No matter what. Love. A word he didn't use often enough. He loved Yukina. He knew that. But what he felt for Kurama was different. It was something he couldn't explain, something that made his insides jolt around like butterflies. Kurama was perfect in any form he took. And Hiei loved that. 

"Kurama!" he breathed, starting to run again, a surge of newfound energy fueling him. 'Karasu can't have you. I need you.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kurama pulled a seed from his hair and quickly transformed it into a rose. As Karasu flitted away into the shadows, Kurama formed the rose into a long, sharp whip. 

"Again with that whip?" Karasu's voice echoed from the shadows. His spirit energy reduced to nothing in attempt to mask it. "Don't you ever learn any new attacks, like me?"

An explosion popped on Kurama's shoulder, but Kurama refused to wince to the pain. Kurama did not wish to talk during this battle. He needed all of his concentration for his hearing. It didn't matter that he couldn't feel Karasu's ki. It's always useful to know how strong the opponent is, but there are other good methods as well. Kurama snapped shut his eyes. It'd be hard to hear when being able to see as well. 

"Kurama, play the game with me. I'll feel bad if you die without a fight," Karasu taunted. Light quick steps could be barely heard from the left, followed by an odd swishing sound. At that moment, another explosion contacted his leg, Kurama still too stubborn to give into the pain. Step, swish, boom. That's how it was. 

"You're no fun, love," Karasu said in quite anger from the shadows. The process was repeated except hitting his left arm. 

Kurama opened his eyes, smirking. Step, swish…..

….boom! Where the blast should have hit Kurama's kneecap, it was instead blocked by his rose whip. Karasu grunted in anger. Without speaking, the process was tried several more times. Kurama's rose whip strategy worked on them all. 

"Your attack won't work this time," Kurama said for the first time since they started, "I found a way past it with patience. I don't want to play this game."

"I'll have you play it," Karasu threatened, stepping out of the shadows. "I prefer to kill face to face anyway."

The two started to dance in a rage of ki. Karasu had no need to mask his energy now that they were able to see one another. Karasu formed flying bombs around his body, sending them to attack Kurama. He in turn created a storm of flower petals, and raced them towards them, exploding them at contact. Then Kurama appeared out of the smoke, successfully whipping Karasu in the face. Karasu took the opportunity to grab Kurama's left wrist, triggering an explosion. Kurama jumped back holding his wrist, but never showing the pain in his movements. A bomb grabbed Kurama's right foot as he stood there, a vine taking Karasu's in turn. The bomb exploded, the vine twisted Karasu's ankle. 

The two jumped back from each other, fighting for air. Karasu smiled. "So I see you have learned new tricks. This game is far from over."

Kurama glared, running a hand through his hair to push it back. Whipping it back at his side, Kurama made another attempted slash at Karasu, who started to run. The two ran back and fourth at each other, Kurama becoming extremely annoyed with how his hair blocked his vision, and kept pushing it back. 

Petals and smoke, petals and smoke. Karasu noted how extremely well Kurama has become in defense, and left him to wondering to how well he himself has become. Obviously, his new trick was not enough to harm Kurama. But maybe….

Karasu ran back into the shadows, lowering his ki once more. Kurama stood in the middle, waiting for the process. For a few moments, the process did occur again. Step, swish, boom. Step, swish, boom. Step, swish, swish, swish, swish, swish… wait this wasn't right. Numerous balls of fire engulfed his body like water does a stone, Kurama not having enough time to block them all with his whip. He gave up his stubbornness, and screamed in pain, grabbing all the places that hurt. Karasu stopped for a while, savoring the torture his beloved was receiving. Then he started up again. 

The crimson flew everywhere from his body, his shirt reducing to ashes from the fire. Kurama fell to the ground in pain, helplessly panting for air. Karasu emerged from his shadow haven, and stared down at the non-moving Kurama. He smiled. 

"This game was fun, love," he said, bending over to grab the fox's head. He pulled him up by Kurama's hair, so that he was level with Karasu's eye sight. "But it's time for you to lose it." One more blow to the head would end it.  

Suddenly, Kurama's eyes flickered open showing a shade of brilliant emerald. Vines from all over the room sprouted and rushed over to Karasu, snatching him away from Kurama. Shocked, Karasu dropped Kurama as he tried to free himself. It was useless. Kurama slowly rose, laughing.

"While we were having our little run," he began, "I scratched seeds from my hair, making it seem as if it was in the way. Then threw them in back of my path."

The vines tightened their grip on Karasu's body, making his head build up with unpleasant pressure. Kurama formed a twisted grin.

"Game over."

The vines finally pulled together, as the cracking of Karasu's body echoed through out the room. More vines quickly covered the first set, twisting together, forming a large knot to hold in place. 

Kurama scowled at the masterpiece. It was pitiful and disturbing. Grabbing his head, he stumbled backwards. That feint took the majority of his energy, not to mention blood. He was going to black out. Before he did, he saw his face pulled into a warm, black fabric, and the mound of vines light up to created a beautiful sparkle of fire.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kurama blinked open his eyes to reveal a white ceiling. He looked around the room, and recognized it as his own. The moonlight entered through his window, with a warm, golden glow from the lamp beside his bed welcoming it. A jolt of pain roused in his body as he made an effort to sit up, barely noticing he had carefully wrapped white bandages all over his body. The blood was cleaned away, his hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail, and a new set of clothes were awaiting for him on the chair. 

The door quietly opened to Hiei holding a tray with a  pitcher of water and a couple cups. His face was plastered with worry, until brightening at the site of Kurama awake. 

"You're up," Hiei noted, trying not to sound too excited. Kurama exchanged his feelings with a tiny smile. 

"Yes, thanks to you. I bet you're the one who did all of this," he thanked, motioning to all the things around him. Hiei blushed slightly, setting the tray down on the nightstand.

"I'm sorry!" he blurted out, much to Kurama's surprise. 

"Why's that?" Kurama asked, confused. Hiei hid his gaze away from Kurama, looking off to the side instead.

"I avoided you ever since last week," he began, "And all you were trying to do was show me that you… that you…!"

"That I love you?" Kurama finished, reaching out to turn Hiei's gaze to his own. Hiei nodded slowly, his eyes lowering down.

"I fought today, without your help," Kurama stated. Hiei looked back up… smiling.

"I know."

"Did I do good?"

"You were wonderful," Hiei said his gaze softening on Kurama. In turn, Kurama blushed and pleasantly smiled back with warm green eyes. 

"I've realized two things today, fox."

"What?"

"First, I realized that I hate the word 'love'," Hiei stated, Kurama's heart plummeting. "And second…"

He took a deep breathe before continuing.

"I love you."

Kurama's eyes widened in surprise as Hiei leaned forward and planted a kiss on Kurama's lips. Everything Kurama wanted was right here. He returned the kiss, and pulled Hiei onto the bed. 

Kurama rested his head on Hiei's chest, drifting off to sleep. "You sure?" Kurama asked, wanting to know if this love was real.

Hiei nodded. "Yes."  

"I love you, too," Kurama whispered before drifting back to sleep in Hiei's arms.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

XD I loved this chappy! Kurama finally proved to everyone that he can fight, too! Yay! Go Kurama! Awesome fight scene, **and** the kissing scene! Hiei finally realizes his feelings! Yay!

If you couldn't figure out what happened at the end of Kurama's fight, Hiei came in through the skylight and set the mound of vines on fire, reducing it down to ashes. Just to let you know.

Story's estimated to be only 3 chappies longer. I hope you guys will enjoy them, I'll try to make them uber special!

Thanks for 40 hits! I didn't literally mean it when I asked for 40 hits, but hey, it all works out good in the end!

OliverWoodFan03, Rin the Kitsune, Mimiru: lol I'm glad you guys enjoyed that last chappy, I sure didn't. ^^;;;;

chibchibi43: Taiyou ga Mata Kagayaku Toki is a wonderful song. I'm glad that ppl listen to it. ^^

Dagger IX: Heehee… Kawaii scenes with Hiei are fun….

Thanks for the reviews, guys! I really hope you liked this chappy, it's dedicated to all of you! Please review! ^^


	13. Reminiscing

**IMPORTANT CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

The last chapter was not the end! XD

Disclaimer: I don't own it. So sad. But I do own this fanfic, and any ideas I come up with such as the concept of No Ones. That's it really… Sorry to disappoint you….

Warning: Contains implied Yaoi. Also contains Shonen Ai. I will not tell you the difference between the two, so…. Go look it up yourself. :P Waff, angst, and slight gore. Read at your own discretion. ^^ Enjoy!

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

When Dealing With Spirits

By Pixie Ayanami

Chapter 13: Reminiscing

"Please don't become upset… Please…." the Yukina begged. A long growl emitted from the pulsating wall in front of her.

_"Why shouldn't I?"_ It asked, _"After all attempts those boys still haven't been killed."_

"But by becoming angry, you are only going to-"

_"Silence! To top everything off, you have betrayed me, you wench!"_

"I did it because you are wrong! You are not to surpass Lord Enma's power, it's impossible!" she exclaimed in rage, "And you haven't helped me with your part of the deal! You haven't helped me find any of my species-"

_"The truth is that there are no more of your species!"_

Yukina froze. This was impossible. There had to be some on else left…. "You're lying!" she exclaimed, grabbing her chest in attempt to stop the heart beat. The jewel encrusted wall laughed.

_"I am not lying. It's the truth, you are the only one left of your wretched species."_

Images filled her mind of her clan, her friends, her mother. They were all happy good times. "But they are there…." she said, "I can feel them…" And then a gruesome one appeared, one that felt like scratching her eyes out to stop seeing the ordeal. Her clan. Dead. The bodies were strewn everywhere, with lances and arrows stuck through, blood pouring from the wounds. 

"Stop it!" she exclaimed, clutching her face, "It's not true! Stop showing me these pictures!" The wall laughed harder. She felt like throwing up. How could this be? Damn that wall…

_"I have supreme power. I can show you anything, but I am showing you the truth," _It sneered. More gruesome images. More pain. It wouldn't stop. Yukina screeched in anguish.

"IT'S NOT TRUE! IT CAN'T BE! STOP IT! STOP IT!!!!!!" she exploded, running out of the big chamber, hearing evil laughter following her.

_"You can't run from the truth, No One!"_ It stated, _"I have no more use for you, be gone!"_

A blast of blue light shot at the Yukina. She turned and screamed as the energy contacted.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hiei woke with a start at feeling the large flare of ki. Kurama did the same, and clutched onto Hiei's body hard, feeling pain and anguish from it, as well. Hiei stroked Kurama's hair, knowing that they had to do something soon and quick. 

"We have to end this," Hiei said. Kurama quickly agreed. 

"But we can't until the Yukina imposter tells us how to get to the energy source," Kurama countered, as he buried his head into Hiei's chest. He continued to caress Kurama's garnet hair, waiting for more ki. None came.

"Something's definitely wrong," Hiei muttered. 

And there was. A scream was heard from out side. Looking out, Hiei and Kurama  saw a large crowd of people in the middle of the court yard, looking at something. Hiei and Kurama quickly got dressed, and raced outside to see what was going on.

"Can you believe this?" one person asked.

"I know! So many strange things have been happening lately."

"Who is that girl?"

"Why is she hurt?"

The questions didn't end as Kurama pushed his way through the crowd to see. What he saw was a Yukina, who was bleeding crimson from many burns and wounds. Her clothes were burnt and charred, and she could barely stand. When she looked up to see Kurama, she lunged forwards for the bottom of his shirt.

"You…. You have to do something…. Quickly!" she managed to say before collapsing in Kurama's arms. Hiei told everyone to go away, which they quickly did, as Kurama picked up Yukina and started bringing her in the house. 

Kurama tended to her wounds, and dressed her in something clean. Kurama went downstairs to fix everybody breakfast, and Hiei sat by her bed watching over her. A while later, she woke up quickly, right before Kurama came up with breakfast. Grabbing her head, she felt dizzy as the blood rushed for her head. Hiei jumped up right away to help her, she blushed and said that she was alright. But the pain in her chest said differently.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Hiei asked again to make sure. She nodded.

"Yes I am," she confirmed, rubbing her chest, "But I have to tell you.."

Kurama came in with a breakfast of eggs at that moment. "What do you have to tell us, Yukina?" Kurama asked.

"It's getting restless!" she cried, "You have to stop it!"

"Tell us what happened first," Kurama said. Hiei snorted and muttered something about needing help now. Yukina looked pained as she slowly recalled the events to them. Kurama nodded his head, understandingly. 

"I see," he said when she concluded, "He has the ability to do that?"

"That and so much more awful things," she said, sniffing.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of it. I'm sure that bastard is lying," Hiei said, trying to be comforting but failing sue to his tone. But still, she gave a small smile.

"Thanks," she said, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before."

"That's alright. Can you please tell us how to get to it?" Kurama asked. Yukina stood up.

"Meet me tomorrow at the rose garden," she said, "I'll show you how there. Take a day to rest with each other. As for right now, I have to leave."

"But-!" Kurama tried to protest. She looked back at him and smiled.

"Because I'm in the form of a Koorime, I heal quickly," she said, turning her back, and started walking out the door. And then she stopped. Without turning, she said, "He's a ghost. He's not dead."

Kurama did a double take at the comment. What did she mean? _'He's a ghost. He's not dead.'_ Oh no… Does this mean that-

"He's not… he's not dead?" Hiei asked for him. They both knew what this meant. Karasu was still alive. Kurama mentally slapped himself.

"Yes. That sounds right. Ghosts can't die if they're already dead…."

"Damn it!" Hiei sounded from in back of him, "All that was for nothing?!"

"No. I'm sure he learned his lesson or at least got the message by now."

"Let's hope," Hiei said, "Or I'll just keep kicking his ass again and again."

Kurama laughed at this comment, but the truth was that he was actually very uneasy. Hiei sensed it. Walking over to him, he wrapped his arms around the fox demons waist and pulled him into a protective hug.

"Nothing will happen to you, I promise," he said in a warm tone rather his cold one. Kurama smiled and hugged back. For the whole day, they just enjoyed each other's company, resting for the battle that they knew they had the next day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yukina went back to her fountain in the maze. She rested her head in her hands as she sat by the fountain's edge, thinking about what has happened. She ruined her life completely. She obtained help from someone who would eventually betray her. Thousands of times she thought about killing herself: until two wonderful boys came. 

They appeared promising enough. Maybe they could help her. But then she started to care for one. He was the more serious of the two. Cold hearted, even mean, but there was something about him. In all honesty he was sweet on the inside. He was good and kind hearted. Lovely, kind. But he hid it all. Away from everyone. Except for the other boy. And it all hit her. The two loved each other. 

Which was alright with her. She supported him like a sister would to a brother. Not wanting to put him in danger, she denied the fact of anything being hid here. Until It got angry. It was quite obvious. The young girl going psycho and trying to kill her love, her obviously burned and hurt. That thing would just get stronger. Those two boys were the only ones that could stop It. So what else is she to do? She is powerless. She only has one power that causes other people pain. What's the point?

"I'm sorry, Hiei," the Yukina said to herself. Crystallized tears cascaded down her faces features once again. "I feel so powerless. What can I do?" Her mind roared one answer.

'Nothing…'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kurama and Hiei woke up in each other's arms the next morning again. Hiei tried to wake up Kurama, but Kurama only snuggled closer and buried his face in Hiei's neck, begging for more rest. Staying up all night can make one tired, which was Kurama in this case. But Hiei knew that they couldn't sleep in. 

Poking Kurama's stomach, Hiei heard him giggle as  he told Kurama to wake up. Kurama shook his head and turned his back to Hiei. Hiei sighed. Wrapping his arms around Kurama's waist, he began to prod Kurama's stomach quickly, making Kurama laugh as he was tickled. 

Kurama threw his head back and Hiei caught it, smiling down at Kurama's shocked expression with warm eyes. "Morning, love."

Kurama blushed a deep crimson as Hiei started rubbing his hands up and down Kurama's stomach. A small smile tugged at his lips as he tried to stifle the giggles and soft moans. Hiei chuckled as he let go of the fox, who reached for a nearby shirt. The two got up, dressed, and head for downstairs. Neither one wanted anything to eat, so they decided to skip breakfast. 

Blinking many times to adjust to the outside light, Kurama stopped in front of the door way. "I have a couple things to take care of. Please go on ahead."

Hiei was reluctant at first, but agreed in realization. He flickered off, Kurama waiting until he felt that Hiei's ki was really gone. First, he made a stop for the hospital wing, to check on the girls. The two were sleeping, but their wounds were healing. Ami was wrapped up in bandages to heal her burns from the from the explosion, and it seemed that Kristina was laying down in bed, still on life support. Both of them were unconscious and resting peacefully in their beds.

'Good,' he thought. But why bother? They are fake, too. As far as Kurama knew, everyone but Hiei, the Yukina, the Karasu ghost, and the large amount of energy were the only things real in this place. It must be his compassionate side taking over. Now there was one thing left to do…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hiei waited patiently in the garden, waiting for Yukina and Kurama to show up. He gripped his sword anxiously. Why was he nervous? He always felt this way before Kurama had to fight. He particularly didn't like Kurama fighting. Being a  frail human he was, it worried him that he'd die before the fire koorime did. Then again, he should give the fox more credit than he does. After all, Kurama did just prove that he could defend himself. 

A noise from in back of Hiei shook him from his thoughts. Turning, he discovered it was the Yukina copier. Her eyes were puffy, as if she just stopped crying. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Hey," he greeted. 

"Good morning. Where is Kurama?" she asked. 

"He had some business to take care of," Hiei replied. She nodded. A silence followed and made its self known as uncomfortable. She finally looked up in tears.

"Why don't you tell her?" she asked suddenly. Hiei stared at her, confused and shocked.

"Wha-?"

"Do you know how much Yukina is hurting?" she asked, clutching her chest and letting the tears fall. Hiei flinched at the sight.

"Don't cry," he said, in a defeated tone. 

"Yukina cries all the time. She cries over the fact that she might find her brother, don't you notice?"

Hiei froze. The Yukina just tapped into a serious topic that made Hiei feel uncomfortable. "I can't tell her. It'd just upset her more. And she so pure that…"

"She'll love you anyway!" the Yukina countered, wiping away some tears, "I would know."

"How?"

"When in her body, I can tap into her thoughts," the Yukina explained, "She is missing a part of her, her brother!"

Hiei stood silent for a while. She continued to stare at him, hopeful. In less than a moment, he was beside her, hugging her.

"Please don't cry."

"At least tell me you'll try."

Reluctantly, Hiei answered, "Alright. I'll try."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kurama sighed as he stepped into the elevator. Pressing the button, he leaned his back against the wall deeply taking in air. The feeling of air changed slightly, as a familiar ki appeared. Kurama looked up unfazed. He planed this. Karasu leaned on the wall across from him, head bent down. This would be a long elevator ride.

"We are together again, my dear Kurama," Karasu stated, looking up and smiling. Kurama shifted his gaze to the floor.  
            

"I know you are a ghost. I forgot that you couldn't die, when you are already dead. Did it hurt?" Kurama said, no emotion in his voice as he continued to gaze at the floor.

"No, it didn't, in fact I was healed in a couple hours," Karasu stated. He started moving closer to Kurama, but Kurama came back with a  cold hearted glare that made him decide differently.

"Do you wish to fight me again?" Kurama asked, a void still in his voice. 

"If it means killing you, then I would," Karasu stated. Kurama continued to glare at him. Silence emerged.

"Why do you do it?" Kurama asked. 

"Because they will only hurt you," he hesitantly answered.

"You kill the ones you love. Then you won't be able to spend anymore time with them." Karasu didn't answer. Something struck within him, a pain of guilt.

_"Ai, please don't die!"_

"Do you have some kind of sick pleasure in inflicting pain?"

"…I used to…."

_"Karasu… please…."_

"So you enjoy it?"

"…I used to…."

_"Don't go! I'll do anything for you!"_

"Is it fun?"

"…I used to think so…."

_"Don't forget… I…"_

Grabbing his head, Karasu shouted, "SHUT UP!!!! IT'S NOT TRUE!!"

_"Don't leave me, Ai!"_

"Then why do you do it?!" Kurama retorted. Karasu sunk to his knees.

_"…I love you…."_

"Ai…." Karasu squealed, "Please Ai…"

Kurama looked down on him in pitied disgust. "I shouldn't pity you," he said, "But I do. You are a lost soul who forgot the meaning of love."

"Ai!" His silky black hair draped over his face reveling nothing. Sounds of someone crying could be heard though.

Kurama wondered who Ai was. The elevator room darkened, and suddenly Kurama was not standing there anymore. He was in a snowy forest clearing, along with three other demons. One was mauled, his parts laying everywhere in the scene, staining the snow beneath red. Another was kneeling on the ground near the third, staring at his hands in shock seeing that they were covered in crimson. And the last was a young female demon, that appeared to be so delicate and pure. Her smile was set contently as well as her shut eyes, as she laid there with an arrow through her heart.

"Ai…," the boy spoke, wisps of black hair blowing over his face, "How could you say that when you aren't around to show me you mean it?"

The snow kicked up and started covering the young girl's body. The boy pulled the arrow out of her chest. Picking her up, he turned and started walking out of the snowy clearing. 

The scene changed to a later date of the same boy sitting in a bar. His hair was just past his shoulders, he was wearing darker colored clothing before, and also looked paler. A female demon waltzed up to him, seductively swaying her hips back and forth in a hypnotic fashion. 

"Hey, there. Haven't seen you around here before," she said, fluttering her heavily painted eyes. The boy turned away. The woman laid herself on him, biting his lips and whispering, "Come on, have some fun, ne?" The boy smiled.

"Fine," he said, giving into a deep and messy kiss. The scene later changed to a hotel room above the bar, the boy clutching the girl at her throat. His eyes were wide with lust and excitement. She pounded on his arms to stop, but he proceeded. Grabbing a knife from the dresser, he raised it high above his head. She looked up and too much to her horror, the knife collided with her face. 

Kurama winced as more scenes of death ran past his eyes. More pain, more blood, more death. Did Karasu really go through this much pain? As Youko Kurama, he has gone through far more in his life. But he did not go deranged from it.

He reached out, trying to grab one of the images that flew past him, to stop it all. Instead, he found himself back in  the elevator room with Karasu, hugging him protectively, Karasu's head on his shoulder. 

"What is love?" Karasu asked. Kurama started blankly at the wall.

"That is something I cannot give an answer for," Kurama began, "It's a feeling that resides deep within you that only you can explain for yourself."

"But what if you don't know that feeling?" asked Karasu softly, "What if you never felt it?"

"I assure you, you have felt it," Kurama answered.

"But how do you know?"

"I could tell you loved her, and no one can replace her."

Karasu froze. Could he really love another? Was he capable of it?

_"…I love you…." _They were her words to him. Did he love her back?

Yes.

And he missed her so much. Kurama let go and the two of them got up.

"Thank you. I think it's time I reunite with Ai," Karasu said warmly, a smile tugging at his lips. A true smile. Kurama stared at him and noticed that Karasu was starting to disappear.

"Karasu?"

"Thanks again, fox. I truly love you, too," Karasu said as he bent down to Kurama's face. "Good bye…" Before he could meet Kurama's lips he disappeared in a mist of white sparkles. 

The doors of the elevator opened. Stepping out, Kurama looked back and said, "Good bye, Karasu. See you again someday."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hiei looked over at the gates of the garden sensing Kurama's ki. He smiled at the sight of his lover. "Everyone ready?" the Yukina asked. Kurama shook his head as he bent down and picked a couple roses. Taking the seeds out of one and placing them in his hair, he put the other behind his right ear.

"Alright, let's go."

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

There! Don't hurt me! I know it took me a **long** time to put a new chapter up. Gee, a lot of people thought that the last chappy was the end! I tell you something about what I think makes a good story: When everyone's problems are fixed. Kind of like Disney movies…. Oh well! ^^ In this chappy, you get to see the Yukina's views on everything and Karasu's views. I am happy for Karasu, he rested in peace. ^^ yay! This was a long chapter….. Hope you like! This story will seriously be going on for only 2 chapters longer. I'll be so sad finishing it! Yet happy, because then I can start my lovely Soujiro/Misao fic for Rurouni Kenshin! ^^ Yay!

To Everyone: Yay! I'm glad everyone loved the last chapter as much as I did! ^^ You guys encourage me so much with your reviews! Thanks!

Spark-gurl: Ara! ^^ I'm flattered! Thanks for thinking I deserve like 110 reviews for this! ^^ Have a big Hiei doll! *hands over a big Hiei doll*

Storm31: Er, I didn't say "The End." You'll see the words "The End" when it's the end. ^^;;;; You still have 2 more chappies for it! I hope you read them!

Thanks for the reviews! My uber goal is to get 50 reviews, and I'm only 1 away from that. Who knows? Maybe I'll get lucky and magically get 100 reviews? Lol Just kidding.

Please review! Tell me what you think. They encourage me to write more! ^^ Thanks!


	14. The Four Seals

OMG!!! I know, I haven't updated in a long time. I think now it's a good…. month and a half. It's taken me forever to come up with this chapter, I've just have had NO inspiration to write lately. But now I do! The fact that after this chappy there's only ONE chappy left! :D yaaaay!

Disclaimer: I do not own any Yu Yu Hakusho characters or ideas. Those belong to Yoshihiro Togashi, the wonderful genius behind the whole YYH series. :D Thank you Togashi-san! (Cht' Like he's reading this…..) I do, however, own this fanfic, and any original ideas I come up with within it. Thank you.

No Devil Demons were hurt in the making of this fanfic. Let's continue!

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

When Dealing With Spirits

By Pixie Ayanami

Chapter 14: The Four Seals

_"How dare she!" _It mused, mauve colored walls shuddering in pure anger. It could see everything that went on anywhere if It wished, and has been using it's time to survey its pet's movements. And It was not happy with what It found.

Cackling evilly, It boomed, _"No matter, I will destroy those who detest me. Their death will be slow and painful, and then I'll move onto everyone else."_ With this announcement proclaimed, It started to form a plan.

A mist formed in front of It, slowly transforming into shapes. These shapes took the form of spiky creatures, and just as slowly settled with a demon existence. Like the beating of a heart, the walls protruded further, quickening with excitement. The demons lined up, awaiting their orders.

_"Go. Find those demon traitors and kill them!"_

At the sound of this, the demon raced off into the dark.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Yukina shuddered. The two demon boys observed her with great concern, before Kurama finally asked, "Is something the matter?"

She shook her head. Looking up, she said, "We best be going now."

The boys agreed. Yukina shifted into a stance of deep concentration, as a blue light enveloped around her. Looking up to the sky, she raised her hands, forming more energy around them. Four pillars of light shot down into the garden, wavering and 

"I knew this would eventually happen when you opened the gate, Kurama," she explained. Seeing that the two were confused, she continued, "There are four seals. The gate to this garden was the first, I am performing the second right now."

All the roses flew off the garden's surface, as she threw her energy down at it. The soil parted, revealing a large circular symbol melded into  the metallic flooring. This shocked Kurama, while Hiei was left unfazed. The ground began to shake, and they started sinking….. And soon the edge of the tower was above them.  

The three continued to go down deeper and deeper below the surface, until they were shrouded in darkness. Kurama instantly grabbed Hiei's shoulder, to know where he was. Feeling this, Hiei formed a small fireball in his hand so that they could have light. What the two saw was unexpected. The walls were an icy metallic blue, with windows that showed various machines, frantically running back and forth, completing tasks and starting new ones.

As they stared at this in awe, the platform finally came to a thud at ground level. Yukina motioned for them to stay back. Walking up to the doors which were shut and locks, she placed her hands on two spots of the door, more blue energy surrounding them. This triggered the door to slip open, allowing the three to pass.

"What's the meaning of it all?" Kurama asked, "Was that the third seal?"

Yukina shook her head. "No, that was just a basic security measure." 

"Well, then what about those machines?" Kurama asked again, motioning to a window. 

"Those are part of It's hold. Usually, they are working in a rhythmic, steady fashion, but they have been becoming faster because of It. Unfortunately, their efforts are going in vain," she looked down, "I feel responsible for it."

No one said anything as only the quiet hum of the florescent lighting that was now above them could be heard. Kurama stared out the windows they passed and noticed something peculiar. The machines were thinning out. Wouldn't there be even more machines as they approached It to constrain it?

Before he could ask, Yukina spoke up. "It is starting to break free. Slowly, it is breaking out of the seal, and is gaining power. You will see….."

Over time, the walls started changing from a blue to a metallic blood red. Kurama slightly shuddered at the color. The lights also were going out. One was broke and was sparking. Soon they were in total darkness. Hiei brought out his fire again so they had light. Suddenly Yukina stopped dead in her tracks.

"What's wrong?" Kurama asked. Then he felt it, too. Odd little traces of ki, frolicking as if nothing effected them in this dark. Childish laughter came closer and closer. Kurama ran a hand in his hair for his rose seed, but Hiei stood there with his fire. 

"What is it?" Hiei asked cautiously, eyeing the darkness. At that moment, they appeared.

Little devil like creatures, with small bodies along with small arms and legs, fanged teeth, large yellow eyes, big ears, horns, thin devil tails, and a pitchfork to fight with scurried into view. They were only half the height of Hiei, making his eyes widen with amusement. Seeing this, Kurama hit him across the head. Going back to the task at hand, he transformed his seed into a rose and then quickly into a deadly whip.

"Be on your guard," the Yukina warned. The two boys nodded as Hiei dashed forward to slash through one with his katana. The poor targeted demon crumpled into dust by the force. Hiei smirked and moved onto more, in which Kurama joined. 

"This isn't so hard, Yukina," Hiei commented, slashing through a dozen more.  Kurama concerned, but the Yukina stood there, wary.

After about twenty minutes, the two boys stopped, seeing no more demons to slash, dust being the only remnants left of them. Kurama smiled. "Shall we go on?" Kurama asked. The two agreed, and started walking on. 

But something didn't feel right to Yukina. Looking back at the demons remains, she let out a yelp. Kurama and Hiei both regarded her with concern and quickly looked back over, not expecting what was to be seen.

Every particle floated up in the air and grew bigger, taking a shape. Demonic laughter rang through out the hall, as all the devil like demons crowded around the three. Kurama and Hiei took out their weapons once again and started cutting a path through them. Except more and more came from the remains, until they were surrounded by the little demons, cackling evilly, bouncing around knowing the pain the three will suffer.

The three back up into each other. "What do we do?" Kurama whispered, "We kill them and more come."

Yukina breathed hastily in and out. Clenching her fists, she instructed, "On my count…. Run down the hall and keep running. I'm sure you can figure out…."

This puzzled Kurama. "Wait, what are you-"

"1"

Hiei understood and grabbed Kurama's wrist. With the free one grabbed the hilt of his Katana.

"2" 

Kurama looked down at his lover, obviously confused. Hiei looked back up with a reassured look. 

"3"

Hiei bolted as the cold air seeped from Yukina's being. The demons screamed in anguish as ice enveloped their bodies in its freezing grasp. Kurama winced. And then he shot a glance in realization.

"How will she get out of there?!" Kurama asked, looking back down the hall. Hiei only quickened his pace as he felt the cold nip at his feet. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Finally deciding that they were far enough away, Hiei came to a stop and looked back. "She's an ice apparition, or at least taking the image of one. Doing so she can copy attacks and abilities, strengths and weakness'. Knowing this I think she'll be fine."

Kurama looked wide eyed at his other. "But how can you be _sure_?"

Hiei looked away and down the hallway. "I'm not, but I believe she'll do fine."

Kurama smiled. "You know, you have learned a great deal since I first met you. You wouldn't be so optimistic."

"I think it was because of you," Hiei replied with a smile. The smile. It was so simple yet exquisite and Kurama loved it. So much he bent down and kissed its curves. 

Standing back up, he explained, "Yes, I know now is not the time for that. But you smiled and I couldn't resist."

"It's alright, fox. Let's get going," Hiei suggested as he started walking down the hall. The fox followed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eventually, the two came to a rather large opening in an overlarge room. After some ki sensing, they felt no presence within it. Knowing this, Kurama and Hiei walked through and passed down the halls. The halls winded and split into all directions, and a confused Kurama and Hiei stood there looking at them all.

"It looks like we have come across a maze," Kurama said bluntly.

"Right," Hiei said sarcastically, eye twitching.

"I bet the Yukina look alike would know how to get through it," Kurama said.

"Of course she would, she created it," Hiei said. 

"Which is why I said that," Kurama answered. As so, the two spent some time "studying" the openings. With coming up with no resolve. Kurama absentmindedly ran a hand through his hair before saying, "It might be harder, but maybe we can search for the ki of It. You and I have both felt It's power before, we might have a chance of finding it."

Hiei cocked his head. "What makes you think we might not find it?"

Kurama looked back with such a dull and blatant look on his face that Hiei felt like biting back his words. "Honestly, Hiei. I can't feel it now. I very much doubt you can."

Hiei looked at his feet. "Well, I'm different from you."

"You're saying that you can feel it?"

"…..No."

"Thought not," Kurama said as he closed his eyes in concentration. Hiei followed suit. They both spread their spirit energy softly through out the place, where ever they could send it. 

And a faint heartbeat could be felt. A dark, pulsating heart to the right of them. As the ki protruded further, the beating became stronger, more violent. Opening his eyes, Kurama came to the conclusion that that was It's energy. He shook Hiei's shoulder and gestured to the right passage way.

Having a lock on the wave of energy, Kurama easily pinpointed which ways to go. After about fifteen minutes of navigating through the maze, the boys came to a large metallic door. According to the Yukina, they should be able to figure it out by themselves.

Hiei walked up to it and inspected it, while Kurama observed from a distance. Tracing his fingers along the very detailed walls, his hands landed into a large hole. "What's this?" he asked. There seemed to be no other hole. Kurama walked up to it as well.

"Looks like a key would fit there," Kurama answered, inspecting it. Smirking, he continued, "Well, maybe I can pick it. I've done a few in my day."

"Stop being humble and just do it," Hiei said bluntly. Kurama sighed and took out a small seed. Placing it in the lock, he used his energy to grow it. The sprouted vines rapidly spread along the contours of the giant door, in both an attempt of trying to force it open and trigger the lock. In time, both of these worked, unfortunately Kurama was drenched in sweat. 

Even so, he only used a portion of it, almost one fourth. This didn't matter in any case because it did not help their current situation: on the other side of the door was a large open space…. A canyon almost. Except there was no river at the bottom, actually there was no bottom at all. It faded into a puffy white mist.

The two demons disdainfully peered downwards into the pit. Kurama started to mutter.

 "Oh…"

"Crap," Hiei finished, "What are we gonna do?" He looked up and peered across the gap. There certainly was a door on the other side, most likely leading straight to they're enemy. So what were they gonna do?

"This is probably another seal the Yukina imposter was talking about," Kurama stated. Hiei snorted. 

"Is she nuts? How are we supposed to get across?"

Kurama thought for a moment. "Well, judging by the way of how she used spirit energy for the last one, I'd say the same thing would be needed here.'

And so the two demon boys studied the gap, thinking of ways to make this happen. Neither were absolutely sure how the Yukina gathered her spirit and force it into the seal like that. Neither were sure of _where_ the seal even was. How this would be done was puzzling. Kurama analyzed the situation carefully as Hiei thought up of ways he could blow the place up.

And then Kurama noticed something. The walls that sided the gap…. They were intricately patterned. Beautiful designs ran across it, along with weaving indented lines that connected across all walls, finally coming to one place on his side. Kurama kneeled over to see where the lines lead to, and much to his surprise, there was a large circular shape adorned in the wall. Kurama looked up and smiled at Hiei.

"Well," he began, "I think I figured it out."

Hiei raised his eyebrows. "Really?" he asked. Kurama nodded, then closed his eyes for concentration. Gathering his energy in his hand, like the Yukina did, he placed it on top of the circle, causing it to glow a light green. This green energy rapidly spread from the point of contact, quickly inching the way to the other side.

When the energy reached the other ledge, it gathered in the middle and started to sparkle white. Shooting forth from this show, was a milky white bridge that connected to the other side. Kurama sat back smiling at his handiwork, even though he was slightly panting. Hiei threw a rock on the bridge to see if it would hold, although he knew that a bridge made of a friend's energy would probably not give way.

"Can you stand?" Hiei asked, noticing the jaded state Kurama was in. Kurama waved a hand and nodded.

"Of course," He said, slowly getting up. The demon fox gave Hiei a triumphant look. "See?"

Hiei shrugged and started across the bridge, Kurama right behind him.. Neither decided to look down, for fear of losing nerve or balance and to will their legs ahead. Of course, neither of them particularly wanted to plummet to their deaths or worse, either.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Upon reaching the other side, the two pushed open the door and stared into its darkness. Kurama looked down at Hiei, who stared contently down the corridor. He bent down and hugged the little fire demon tightly. Hiei was shocked at the abrupt motion, but returned it anyways.

"What's this for?" he asked.

"Silly, it's for good luck," Kurama explained. Hiei snorted.

"Cht' Like I'll be needing luck."

Kurama laughed, "That's what you say now." He glanced into the darkness. "I can feel It, right beyond that darkness. Energy is flooding from it like crazy."

Hiei nodded. Pulling away, he faced the corridor again, and motioned to go in. So the two started walking, darkness quickly spilling over them.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

*nods* Yup, that's my poor excuse for a chapter. *sigh* I actually took ideas from other things for this….. lol…. Those demons that attack Kurama, Hiei, and Yukina are actually from The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker. I thought they were so cute, and that they'd fit perfectly for this. The third seal was mostly based on Indiana Jones and the Holy Grail. Hahaha…..

Spark-gurl: Gee, thanks. ;) I'm actually quite uncomfortably with my style of writing…. I think it's very redundant. I'll have to work on that.

Assassin of Shadows: I'm cute when I'm sad? Gee, thanks! :D I don know how well this will end…. I know what I wanna do… but making it end will be hard.

Storm31: And so I'll keep writing 'em. :D I like the way I had Karasu be put to rest… It was so… wonderfully beautiful. And to think that he'll be waiting for Kurama in the afterlife… it 's just so lovely.

Yami Krissy: I do, do I? I hope I can get more than 75, that'd be awesome. :D

Hasuko: *tears up* Really? She's really better than other oc's? SCORE! I really hate oc's. They are just so WRONG. In my opinion anyways. You shouldn't have a character fall in love with someone no one else knows about. It's horrible. There's my rant. Thank you!

Lessa4: Thanks for the chocolate! :D

Please review, I love to think what other people think of my works! :D 


	15. Disappear

Disclaimer: AAAAHHHHHH!!!! Last chapter!!!! (bout time, too) Oh my! L L L

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, or any related ideas. However, I do own this fanfic, so you are not to touch it, you hear?!!?!

There is surprisingly no fluff or much yaoi in this chapter so I really feel I shouldn't even put a warning…. Well, if you don't like mind games and confusing stuff, um… don't read!!!! :P

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Dealing With Spirits

Pixie Ayanami

Chapter 15: Disappear….

Kurama and Hiei were running down the corridor, closely followed by those sickeningly cheerful devil demons. The two knew they couldn't kill them. It was just impossible with the demons multiplication technique. And there was no way to delay them with out the Yukina's ice attack. The light at the end of the darkness was becoming brighter with each step; just a little more…

And the two where in. It was a large room, with vibrating pink walls that were decorated with large beautiful jade jewels. The walls pumped back and forth, becoming faster as the two demons walked further into the room. The devil demons followed, but surprisingly halted at the entrance. Kurama and Hiei were filled with curiosity, however, neither dropped their guard. And suddenly, a harsh whisper could be heard across the room. It was hard for Kurama to make out, be he just barely did.  

_"You…. You demon traitors who have entered my chamber…. You shall die like the pitiful creatures you are!" _the voice said, becoming stronger with each syllable. The smaller demons all cheered with the excitement of a hopeful blood bath that would become of Hiei and Kurama. Kurama straightened up and glared.

"Whoever you are," Kurama started, "You will stop your nonsense and give yourself up at once, or my partner and I will be forced to take action."

The walls beat with laughter. _"Stupid fool, no rather, Youko Kurama. I cannot be stopped by you or the forbidden one."_

Hiei twitched and raised his sword. "Hn. We'll see about that."

_"You expect a fight here? How very like an idiot." _

Kurama took a fraction of time to ponder this. Is this not the enemy's room? It felt like it surely. Then what? Had they not gone through the seals to arrive?

Wait, they missed the fourth one.

"Seal," Kurama acknowledged, "if you want us to fight you, open your gates to us and let us pass."

_"Imbecile. This is not like the other seals. Once you enter you may never leave."_

"Even after we destroy you?" Hiei asked, cocking one eye.

_"You will never beat me, therefore you will never leave."_

"I'd like to try that thought," Hiei sneered, advancing towards the wall. "Let us through or I'll slice through you."

_"Of what should I care? It's your death wish. Once more death only will give me more power. Enter…" _the wall said, opening. Mist poured out of the expanding crack and a dark space emerged from it. This did not faze the two demons, however, and they walked through.

_"….Fools…."_

The doors instantly snapped shut.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "Shu-chan! Shu-chan, wake up!"

Shuichi shook his head. "Five more minutes, mother…"

"Ah! Silly boy! You're going to be late for school! Please wake up!"

Shuichi smiled and nodded. "Yes, mother," he agreed, getting up to stretch. His mother, Shiori smiled at him sweetly, and ruffled his short crimson hair. 

"I made pancakes! Hurry before they get cold, Shu-chan," she said, leaving to the door. Shuichi followed like the good little boy he was. Besides, he liked pancakes. Like his mother said, a small little stack of pancakes along with a tall glass of orange juice waited for him at the table. Running over to it, he greedily picked up the syrup and squeezed it on top.

"Not too much, Shu-chan," Shiori warned. Shuichi nodded.

"I know, mother, I know," he answered, finally digging into his pancakes, "Mother, do you think you can teach me how to make them some day?"

Shiori nodded. "Of course, dear. Next time I make them, I'll wake you up first. How's that sound?"

Shuichi smiled sweetly. "That sounds wonderful, mother!"

"I'm glad, Shu-chan. Now quickly hurry up so that I can take you to school. I'm sure everyone would miss the smartest student ever!"

Shuichi laughed. "Maybe the teachers won't, it will give everyone an excuse to catch up!"

"My silly little boy…"__

Kurama floated vaguely in a black space. Why did he just now see that vision? It was a memory from his childhood, or at least his human childhood. But how could it help him now? It couldn't, it has nothing to do with his mission.

            You lie to her.

            "Hm? Who said that?" Kurama asked, looking wildly about him, with only seeing black.

            You **lie** to her.

_            "_W-what?" Kurama was pretty sure the voice was now talking about his relationship with his mother, Shiori. "I-I have to lie to her, I don't want to trouble her."

            But is that the only reason?

Kurama was becoming confused. "What do you mean?" he. 

            You just don't want to be denied, to be alone.

"That's not true, I've been alone for a long time," Kurama countered. 

            But you aren't now. You have that ningen thing and a fire demon to keep you company. Are you playing on the fire koorime's feelings, too?

Kurama shook his head. It wasn't true, he wasn't "playing" on anyone's feelings. Especially not Hiei's feelings. They have been very honest with each other. Honesty to his mother, in the other hand… Well, he's acted like a good ningen child, hasn't he? One who loves his mother, keeps up good grades and good grace, and never disobeys? Well, maybe this was only half true.

            "What do you mean, you're gonna kill yourself? That's crazy!" Yusuke, the Reikai Tantei leader, yelled at the crimson haired demon. 

Hesitantly, the fox spoke, "It's the only way to save her." The demon peered down into the shiny abyss of the Forlorn Hope, and seeing the face of his mother that appeared in it, he smiled weakly.

"Is this what you want? The happiness for this woman?" the dark mirror asked. Kurama nodded.

"Yes, it is."

"Then to have it you must give your life," the mirror said again, glowing an electric blue. Waves of energy ran out and grabbed the fox, slowly sucking away his energy.

"Wait!"

Another hand flew out to the blue light.

"What are you doing?!" Kurama asked Yusuke, quite astonished. 

"Take my life instead, you hear me mirror?!" Yusuke yelled at the Forlorn Hope. Kurama didn't understand.

"Yusuke-"

"You never saw how a mother feels when she loses her child like I have! By doing this you'll only make her sadder, is this what you really want?!" Yusuke asked while the situation grew more serious by the second. Kurama could only stare.

"Yusuke…."

At that moment a blinding light surrounded the two, both passing out on the cement ground. 

            Yes… Kurama has done whatever he could to make his mother happy. But that incident with Yusuke… it made him think. Was keeping himself locked away from his mother really the right thing to do? To keep her happy?

"I used to think so.."

But not anymore.

            However, what do you think she will do when she sees a giant silver demon in her living room?

            "Probably yell and scream the likes," Kurama told the darkness. He has grown quite comfortable during his time, it felt like he has been there for hours. 

            Then do you think you belong?

            "Yes."

            But why?

            "Because she wants me to."

            How do you know?

            "Because she loves me."

            Loves you? Why do you think?

            Kurama shook his head. "I don't think. I know."

            But…. How?

            Kurama smiled. "By how she talks to me, treats me. Puts me above everyone else, including her own wishes. Treats me like I'm a precious rose just because… I'm hers."

            The darkness was silent. Kurama smiled. "I win."

            And then the dark space disappeared, fading into a beautiful white…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Hiei opened his crimson red eyes and let them adjust to the dark. He was laying in a warm comfy bed. Soft rays of morning seeped out his window giving the room a faint glow. He yawned and turned over in the bed. A chance to sleep is too good to waste. 

Wait, what was he doing?

His red eyes snapped open with alarm, and just as he sat up in bed, the door opened to reveal a small and frail creature make its way to the curtains.            

"Good morning brother!" The girl said as she whipped open the curtains with a  blinding morning light flooding in past her. Hiei blinked a couple of times and strained to adjust. The girl turned around and showed Yukina, dressed in a yellow sun dress and pink apron. She was smiling, and never looked better.

Still Hiei was puzzled.

"Yukina?" he asked slowly. She giggled.

Yes silly?"

"This may be a stupid question," he started out with, "but what am I doing here?"

Last time he checked, he was entering a door with Kurama, ready to fight off demons.

But Yukina only giggled.

"You must be very tired, big brother," Yukina stated, "You just got back from a  mission with Yusuke, Kazuma-san, and Kurama."

Hiei blinked more times, rubbing his eyes. Yusuke? Kuwabara? And how did she know he was her brother? Nothing made sense.

"Where are we?"

"Genki's temple," Yukina stated as a matter of factly. "Come on, breakfast is on your table, and I made your favorite! Steamed white rice!"

Yukina left, leaving a very confused Hiei. This isn't real. It can't be. He hasn't done anything with Yusuke or Kuwabara for about three months, and surely Yukina did not know that they were twins. Walking out into the halls, he noticed that everything looked correct. The walls, windows, room doors: everything of how he remembered Genki's temple to look was right. His room was at the end of the hall. The door across from him slid open to reveal a very tired Reikai Tantei leader. 

Yusuke yawned and looked over. "Yo, Hiei," he said tiredly as he waved a hand around. Hiei only stared. Yusuke scowled. "Fine, be that way." Then he walked off towards the kitchen where the real smelling food was cooking.

But something looked different about Yusuke. No shines to eyes? Perhaps this is just how he is in the morning, Hiei wouldn't really know. But that still seemed odd. 

In any case, he followed the team leader to the kitchen. Kuwabara, Yukina, and Keiko were already there. Wait, why was Keiko there? A bowl of rice sat at Hiei's spot, waiting to be devoured by him. He sat down, broke his chopsticks and began to eat.

But it did not taste like rice. It tasted like sour milk. 

Immediately he spit the rice back out, conveniently over Kuwabara's face. Kuwabara growled.

"Not hungry this morning I see, right shrimp?" he asked, annoyed with the rice that dotted his face. Yukina rushed over.

"Is something wrong with the rice, big brother?" she asked worriedly. Hiei nodded quickly.

"It tastes… bad," Hiei said bluntly. Yukina picked up the chopsticks and took a bite. 

"Well, it doesn't taste bad or wrong to me. What do you think?" she asked, Kuwabara as she handed it to him. He said the same thing as Yukina did. Yusuke grabbed the owl, and thought nothing of it, Keiko slapping him upside his head and taking a bite.

"We all find nothing wrong with it, Hiei. Maybe you have really bad morning breath?" Keiko asked handing the bowl back to Hiei. Hiei just stared at them as they all stared back with their glazed over eyes. It was freaky. He unknowingly dropped the bowl of rice on the floor, the bowl crashing into a dozen pieces. 

"Brother?'

"Why do you keep calling me that?!" Hiei finally asked, quite alarmed. Yukina looked as if she was about to cry. Kuwabara ran over to her and comforted her immediately.

"What the hell's your problem, shrimp?!" he angrily asked.

"She wasn't supposed to know that yet!!" Hiei yelled back, "And I didn't go on any mission with you and Yusuke! I went on one with Kurama, but not you!!"

"What was that about me?" a low voice asked from behind. Hiei turned to see a tall Youko Kurama standing in front of him. He gave a little yelp at his surprise.

"Hiei's gone crazy!!" Yusuke yelled, enjoying this whole scene. Keiko slapped him upon his head again.

"What are you…" Hiei started to say, pointing accusingly. Youko growled and bared his teeth. 

"Don't get started with me, halfling."

Did Youko just call Hiei halfling?!

"I need to get out of here!" Hiei yelled as he ran to his bedroom at a faster speed than the others. He picked up his katana and started for the front door. On his passing he saw a mirror. He quickly looked in it, but… the mirror showed nothing.

His face paled.

Hiei was literally in some crazed nightmare.

The other Tantei members came running after him with their weapons out. Hiei didn't have the will to pull out his. Most times he would pull and slash without a seconds thought but…

What is wrong with him?

As the members advanced, Hiei  chanted to himself, "This is just a dream,. It will stop soon, Kurama will wake me up at any time. It's just a dream…"

            "Hiei!"

            Hiei looked up. "Kurama?"

            "Hiei!"

            The front door was cut in two by the crack of a whip. Hiei looked over and saw his Kurama charging through, momentarily stopping the other members. Kurama looked down at his fire demon.

"Are you all right, Hiei?" He asked, panting for breath. Hiei smiled and nodded. 

"Yeah, thanks to you," he said. Finally drawing his katana, he slashed the other members in half, their body parts not making a sound as they evaporated into air. Kurama smiled.

"You wouldn't do that to us in real life, would you?" he asked jokingly.

"Only if you get me really pissed," Hiei answered. Kurama bent down and kissed his cheek. 

"We have to get out of this place," Kurama said finally. Hiei nodded. "Follow me." Kurama grabbed the fire demon's hand and ran out of the temple and into the forest. 

            The forest quickly faded into a huge arena. The walls were a red steel color with florescent lighting loomed high above and reflecting off it. The two demons had their weapons in hand and cautiously took their view around. Suddenly, the area shook. A part at the top of a wall slid away into reveal a large modem with three large red jewels sparking on it. 

_"So, I see you were able to pass my mind games."_

Kurama laughed. "Don't tell me that was your idea of a mind game."

_"You're laughing now. But you won't be laughing when you're dead."_

Door opened to swarms of various demons, all of different size and ability. Our two demons clutched their weapons and sprang forward, lashing at the other demons. One by one they kept coming, even a few of those devil demons from before were in the swarm. But however the tried, the two couldn't get them all.

Parts of themselves were scratched and clawed at, other parts bitten. Nothing too bad, but with all these demons doing it at once for a prolonged amount of time, it will eventually get to the two. 

"Hiei, there has to be something besides this fighting!" Kurama yelled to his fire demon. Hiei nodded.

"We can't keep this up much longer. Have a plan?" 

Kurama looked desperately around. Demons to the left, demons to the right, demons below, demons above… They were everywhere! There wasn't a switch or anything to stop them, the demons just appeared out of thin air! Nothing else except the demons, Hiei, himself, and a large box motor looking-

Was it right there all along?

"Hiei!!" Kurama yelled, pointing at the box. Hiei nodded and simultaneously, the two jumped, weapons ready to strike the box. and like that, the weapons made impact. The red jewels broke and there was a horrid screeching sound.

"We win."

Air turned into a vortex around the area and exploded into a mist of white light and shimmers. All the power concealed inside made a valiant escape in a burst of colors. All the colors off the arena were sucked away, leaving a metallic dull gray. The demons crumpled into blur of dust particles.

"You lose."

The people outside also faded away. The building died and crashed to the ground, the rose garden spreading its rose petals in a flurry over the monotone grave. And then everything calmed. The two demons found themselves outside the site not far from where the gates were. 

"The world was not meant for No Ones. We only cause trouble." The two boys turned around to see the Yukina imposter standing with her head hanging low.

"That can't be true," Kurama started to say, but the Yukina cut him off.

"It is. There was not meant to be a creature who doesn't even have their own identity. Everyone needs it, yet I only copy others."

Silence.

"So what are you going to do now?" Hiei asked.

Yukina turned and smiled. Looking at the bright blue sky, she said, "I don't know! I might just travel around the Makai, I might just disappear. Whichever comes first."

"Disappear But-"

"No Ones should not exist, my friend." Her smile turned to them. "Thank you for all that you have done."

"Wait a second!" Kurama yelled but she was already walking into a fading mist. She turned and waved goodbye and left. The two demons could only stared at where she used to be. Kurama bent down and picked up something that was dropped.

A Hiruseki stone engraved with a rose. Kurama smiled and pocketed it.

"Kurama?" Hiei asked.

"Yes?"

Hiei took a deep breath. "Let's go home."

Kurama nodded. "Sounds good."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I know what you're thinking: that's a screwed up ending. Well, there is an… epilogue!!!!!! Please read on, read on!!! :P 

Did anyone notice I kind of ended this fast? I took a lot of time on Kurama's and Hiei's little… spheals.. but ya know. I kind of didn't want to write a whole battle scene…. And Hiei's little flip out was just so fun and took up most of my time. :D 

I also think it is very odd that I didn't introduce the other characters till this last one…. Weird…. Well, you'll see the other characters in the epilogue, too…. I kind of miss them…. Lol Including Koenma and Botan. :D

Well, I hope you guys like this! ^^ Sorry for the long delay. Couldn't get around to it, ay know?

Lessa4: Oh, you think school should be optional, too? I really hate my school, teachers give me so much to do!!! O.o

AnimeGirl03: I didn't die, I just…. Well…. Blah!! I don't know which one I took more time on, this chapter or the last one… oh well! I wrote most of this yesterday! (I was kind of grounded from internet. L)

Yami Krissy: Yes!! To 75, come on folks!!! :P

Thank you everyone for all your wonderful comments and reviews. I hope you read my other works, and learn something from this one. I put my heart and soul into it. 

Please review!


	16. Epilogue:: Resolve: Welcome Home

Disclaimer: Epilogue!!! L I'm so sad, my story's coming to an end! Please enjoy this.

Yu Yu Hakusho doesn't belong to me, but this fanfiction does, as you know.

If there is anything in here, you would already know what to expect, especially by now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Dealing with Spirits

By Pixie Ayanami

Epilogue:: 

Resolve: Welcome Home

It has been weeks since then. The demigod Koenma congratulated them both for accomplishing their task. He offered to throw them a welcome party, but the two refused quickly. They were just so tired, they wanted to go home. 

Yusuke let Kurama stay at his house for a while. When Kurama settled, he called his mother immediately, telling her that the school wasn't quite working for him and decided to come home. Shiori, of course, agreed, and offered to pick him up.

"No, that's ok mother. I'll walk," Kurama replied.

"Are you sure? I really don't like my child wandering around…"

""Mother, I'll be fine. Besides, Yusuke is going to meet me at the train station. I won't be alone."

"Alright then, Shuuichi. Be safe."

"I will."

"I love you."

"I love you, too, mother.." Kurama finished and hung up. He told Yusuke it'd be about an hour or so before they actually have to leave. Yusuke nodded.

"So, are you going to tell your mother that you're a…" Yusuke started asking, thinking that Kurama knew the rest of it. Kurama told the Reikai Tantei leader everything –except the personal stuff- that went on during the mission. Kurama shook his head.

"Ignorance is bliss. She'll be happy knowing that I am just her little son who is growing up to be her hero. Literally. Knowing that I almost get killed everyday is not exactly something a mother wants to know," Kurama explained. Yusuke scratched his head.

"But what if she finds out?" he asked further. Kurama smiled.

"Well, then I would have to tell her, wouldn't I?" Yusuke smiled wide.

"Yup! Guess you'd be in quite a  pickle there!" he laughed, "Don't worry. I'll make sure nothing unsuspected happens. That's my job as leader, ya know."

Kurama sighed, "Well, you don't do a very good job of it."

"HEY!!! What's THAT supposed to mean?!?!!!" Yusuke yelled. Kurama just laughed. 

The next day the two got back, Hiei made a mad dash towards Genkai's temple, where Yukina was staying. He took several deep breaths before venturing over to the door and  knocking. After a few minutes, the door slid open and Yukina was on the other side. 

"Hiei? This is a surprise! Come in, come in!" Yukina welcomed, dragging the fire demon in. For a while she asked questions of how the mission went, what happened in it, and so forth. Hiei answered them calmly, sipping the tea she offered to him, or eating a bowl of rice. Then Yukina started talking about what she was doing during the time they didn't see each other. How she cleaned the house with a new detergent, or made friends with the raccoon pillaging Genkai's garbage cans, and other stuff.

"I call him Striper, because he's all striped and such!" she said happily. Hiei chuckled softly. "You know, it's so easy to talk to you, Hiei. I can't talk to Kazuma-san or Genkai or anyone else the same way. It feels nice," she said finally. Hiei smiled.

"I have something important to tell you, Yukina," he said. She perked up.

"Yes, Hiei?"

Hesitantly, Hiei spoke very quietly, "I'm your brother."

Yukina blinked. "I….."

Hiei looked up.

"I couldn't hear you, could you say it again?"

If this wasn't a serious moment, Hiei would have just fallen over anime style. 

"Yukina, I am your twin brother."

Now there was a long pause. 

"Really?"

"Yes."

More silence.

"Really really really?"

"Yes."

"Really really really really really??"

"Yes!!"

"Really really really really really really really?!!!?"

"Yes, Yukina how many times-"

"I'M SO HAPPY!!!!!" Yukina exclaimed as she lunged for her brother, "I'm so happy I was right…"

"Um… right?" Hiei asked, hugging back, confused.

"Well, I had suspected it was you…. But I never said anything," Yukina confessed. Hiei smiled. And after Yukina finally pulled away, she added, "Plus… you aren't very good at hiding things."

Hiei twitched.

"And now that I know that you are my brother…" she continued, "you have to visit me often. Because….. I'll be sad if you wouldn't… we have a lot to catch up on…."

Yukina started sniffling. Hiei sighed. "I'll come here every week. I promise, I don't like to see you cry."

Yukina smiled and hugged her brother once more. 

"Thank you."

Like said, weeks have passed. Kurama hasn't seen Hiei since they parted ways, but he wasn't concerned. Since the school was fake, he was too busy working with Koenma to make up grades and put them in the computer to look like he actually did something during those three months. He was also catching up on what he missed in school, and spending time with his mother. 

Still, he missed Hiei immensely. His window was wide open every day, every hour, and many times he'd look back to see if a little spiky black haired demon's head was poking through. But nothing was ever there, except for maybe a few leaves.

Kurama has accomplished about two other missions, one solo, one accompanied with Yusuke. These ones were quickies and didn't matter.

"Kurama!!" A high pitched voice called in. Botan sat outside his window, ready to give him another mission.

"Hello Botan. How are you today?" Kurama asked politely.

Botan giggled and did a few twirls. "I'm feeling just perky!! You?"

"I'm fine," Kurama lied, "Have a new mission for me?"

Botan shook her head. "No, I was just going to see if you would like to go to a picnic! Yusuke, Kuwabara, Yukina, and Keiko are going. I couldn't find Hiei…"

"No thank you," Kurama politely declined, "I have a lot of work to catch up on. But thank you anyways."

Botan smiled. "Ok! Maybe some other day. See you around!" she said as she waved good bye and flew off. He waved after her then went back to work.

A silent whoosh flew by the window.

"Botan are you back?" Kurama asked as he turned around in his chair. His eyes widened.

"Hi, Kurama," the voice of Hiei spoke as he crouched in the window frame. Kurama smiled.

"Hiei.. you came to see me."

"I would have done so much faster if I wasn't spending time with my sister," Hiei said, jumping down, one hand behind his back.

"You told her?" Kurama asked. Hiei nodded. "Hiei, that's just wonderful!"

"Yeah… she was very happy."

"As are you. I'm very happy for you, Hiei," Kurama replied.

"Thanks… I have something for you, Kurama."

"Really?"

Hiei slightly twitched at that word. "Yes."

Taking his hand from behind his back, he revealed a small arrangement of white roses, just for Kurama. Kurama smiled and took them. "Hiei?"

"Yes?"

"Welcome home."

Hiei's eyes widened.

Smiling, the fire demon said two words.

"Thank you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

L Oh my God! It's done! It's over with! Wow! Holy cow!!! O.o 

I really really liked how this turned out. 

Learn to find your rightful place in life. Don't shut yourself from others, and don't be afraid. Love. Forgive. Be thankful for what you have, because it all can be taken from you in an instant. Live.

Thank everyone for your wonderful support through this piece. I am still extremely sad I won't be writing it anymore, but it's ok, because it came to a happy ending. 

Thank you very much!

Syanora Bye Bye!!


End file.
